Secrets and Lies
by NGOfan2014
Summary: Tim and their parents suspect Lucy has a new man in her life, which she denies. They assume she is lying and so it must be someone unsuitable. Encouraged by his dad, Tim decides to spy on her. He discovers her secret and struggles to come to terms with it. A Lee/ Lucy fanfic with a bit of Tim/ Daisy thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

Update: When I reread this story I noticed a few minor typos which I have now rectified. Thank you for the nice reviews of this and of Matters of the Heart. They mean a lot.

"_Dad, I can't spy on Lucy. What would she think if she found out_?" argued Tim. "_Look Tim, I'm sure Lucy's seeing someone but won't admit it. Even your mother agrees with me…for once, and as much as I hate to admit it she is usually right about these things_". Tim added, "_I admit she has that look about her. I suspect she has a boyfriend too. And the question is, if she is with someone, why won't she tell us, it must mean there's something dodgy about him. He could be a criminal or something. I suppose it wouldn't do any harm if I was to do a bit of detective work". _Tim wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of spying on Lucy, but had been persuaded that it was better that they knew what was going on, so that they could stage an intervention if it turned out Lucy was in a damaging relationship and needed rescuing. He decided not to tell Daisy what he was doing though, in case she didn't approve.

For the next few weeks, whenever he got the opportunity, Tim would wait out of sight outside Lucy's apartment block to see if she went in or out with anyone. After a while, when this didn't seem to be getting him anywhere, he started turning up to the apartment unannounced, each time under some carefully thought out false pretence , but was frustrated to find Lucy now seemed to be keeping the front door locked all the time, so he couldn't just walk in anymore. Although this in itself seemed suspicious, much to his disappointment he never caught her with a man. The only other person in the flat and whom he ever saw coming and going was Lee. He was either a really bad spy, or perhaps they had been wrong, maybe she didn't have a boyfriend after all, or maybe they had split up. He would try once more, but if he didn't find anything out he would just have to report back to dad that he had failed in his mission. He couldn't keep up this for much longer, as he was fast running out of excuses for coming to Lucy's flat, not to mention explanations to Daisy as to where he kept going all the time.

A few days earlier. Lee and Lucy were in the flat, and had just finished eating dinner. They had been a couple for a few months, having got together following Geoffrey's heart attack. "_I hope you haven't got any plans for this weekend, Lucy. I thought it would be nice if we went away for the weekend. I've found a really nice hotel overlooking the sea in a little resort in Suffolk_.". "_Wow Lee, that's so thoughtful, it sounds lovely, and I didn't have any plans. It will be so nice to be together and not have to pretend we're not a couple, even if it's only for a weekend. I'm starting to get sick of not being able to show you affection when anyone else is around. _"_Me too", _agreed Lee, "_I want to be able to show you off. It's really hard not being able to touch you in public_". _"Touch me in public_?", replied Lucy, raising an eyebrow, "_steady_!" He grinned and Lucy smiled shyly. "_You know what I mean", _answered Lee, "_I want to be able to walk down the street with you holding hands, without fear of seeing mum and dad or Tim, although I wouldn't say no to the occasional public kiss_". With this, he leaned over and kissed her, and she wrapped her hands around his neck in response. Lucy eventually broke the kiss and spoke, "_well for now you're going to have to make do with kissing me in private_". "_Only kissing?_", asked Lee, a cheeky expression now on his face. God, Lucy loved that expression. "_Well maybe not only kissing…_", Lucy added, getting up from her dining chair and taking his hand, led Lee to the sofa, where they resumed their embrace.

Things were starting to get heated, when they were disturbed by a sudden squeal. Someone had walked in, and they had been so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't heard the door. It was Daisy. Lee moved off Lucy, and sitting up they both quickly readjusted their ruffled hair and clothing, Lee hurriedly redoing his shirt buttons. Lee and Lucy both sat on the sofa and very embarrassed could hardly bear to look at Daisy, who hadn't moved or spoken since she had seen them and squealed, but was just standing in stunned silence. Lucy was the first to speak, "_We can explain_…".Lee interrupted, "_Yes, erm, I was giving Lucy CPR, she'd choked on her dinner_". Lucy frowned, he was trying to deflect a difficult situation with humour again. Daisy, looking concerned, said, "_Oh Lucy, are you OK, should I ring an ambulance_?" Lee and Lucy looked at each other confused. They knew Daisy was ditzy but surely she wasn't that stupid. Lucy continued, "_Lee's joking, we were kissing, you weren't supposed to find out like this, but we're together, we're a couple_". "_Wow, how?, err, when did you?, err I mean how long has this been going on?"_, asked Daisy, stumbling on her words, still in shock.

They explained how they had first got together, and that they now been going out for a several months. They were actually relieved that somebody knew and were pleased that Daisy seemed to be genuinely happy for them. Although she was shocked by the way she had found out, Daisy wasn't really surprised deep down, as she had always been able to tell they liked each other, long before they even admitted this to themselves. "_To be honest, it's about time, I had started to wonder if you two would ever get together". _She paused_, then continued, "I assume Tim doesn't know about this though?". _The mention of Tim quickly dampened the mood. "_No, he doesn't_", answered Lee. They told Daisy that they did want to tell him, but weren't sure how to break the news. They begged her not to say anything, as they were waiting for the right moment to tell him and their parents, and Daisy promised to keep their secret. Deciding to change the subject, Lucy turned to Daisy, "_anyway, what was the original reason you came round Daisy, did you want to borrow something again_?". Daisy answered, suddenly looking serious, "a_ctually no, I wanted to talk to you both about something_". "_Go on_", prompted Lee. Daisy sighed, "y_ou'll probably think I'm stupid_". Lee rolled his eyes and went to open his mouth, but Lucy chastised him with a glare. "_Of course we won't Daisy, what is it you wanted to talk to us about_?", said Lee, stopping himself from saying something mean. Her response surprised them both, "_I think Tim_ _might be having an affair_".


	2. Chapter 2

_"__What_?" said Lee and Lucy in unison. "_Don't be stupid, of course he's not"_, exclaimed Lee. "_What Lee means is, what on earth makes you think that_?, interrupted Lucy, trying to sound sympathetic. Daisy told them that Tim had been acting suspiciously during the last week, he seemed really preoccupied with something and kept making excuses to sneak out of their flat. They tried to reassure her that she must have got it wrong, that there was bound to be another explanation for his behaviour, but she couldn't stop thinking about it, now that the idea was in her head. After a lot of talking, Daisy eventually went home, leaving Lee and Lucy to contemplate the evenings' events.

"_Do you think Tim really could be having an affair?_", asked Lucy. Lee replied, "_No, I think he learned his lesson after Kate, he wouldn't make that mistake again_". "_You're probably right, he loves Daisy to bits, he wouldn't cheat on her…he's obviously up to something though. Speaking of Tim, now that Daisy knows about us we really do need to tell him soon. I know Daisy assured us she wouldn't tell him, but you know what she's like, I'm sure it will slip out accidentally sooner or later"_, said Lucy. They agreed they would tell him after their mini-break. "_OK", _said Lee_, "we'll tell him next week, at least that will give us a few more days of happiness before the excrement hits the metaphorical fan_", the thought of Tim's reaction filled both Lee and Lucy with dread. Lucy sighed. She looked sad, so Lee gave her a quick kiss then got up and started walking towards the kitchen. "_I'll fetch desert, I got ice cream_". Lucy smiled, "_thanks Lee_".

They finished their deserts and cuddled up in front of the television. Lucy was sat on Lee's lap and looked up at him, "_this is nice_". Just being in his arms made everything better. "_I know what would be even nicer_", chuckled Lee, bringing his lips to meet Lucy's. She pulled away, and Lee looked at her concerned. "_I'm sorry, has all our talk about Tim killed the mood?". "No, I'm going to lock the door". _Lucy gave Lee one of her shy yet seductive smiles that he loved so much, "_I just don't want us to be interrupted again"_…

Lee and Lucy were glad of their decision to keep the front door locked from now on, as during the next few days Tim made several unannounced visits, for various reasons, and would have walked in on them in a compromising position at least twice of if it hadn't been for the locked door. The weekend away really couldn't come soon enough as far as Lee and Lucy were concerned. On Thursday evening, Tim came round to return a power tool that he had borrowed from Lee. They were now a little worried about him themselves, although not convinced he was having an affair. He was definitely behaving differently though, a little strange. They tried to approach the subject without revealing Daisy's concerns. "_Tim, is everything OK with you and Daisy, you don't seem yourself?_", asked Lucy. He replied, "o_f course, we're fine_". Tim saw that Lee and Lucy didn't look convinced. "_Why, has she said something to you, we had a bit of a row earlier as she was being a bit 'off' with me, but apart from that we're ok. At least I thought we were until you just asked_". "_She did say something_", said Lucy. Tim looked anxious and Lee subtly shook his head. Lucy quickly added "_only that you seemed preoccupied of late_, _and she's right_, _you do_". Tim, thinking on his feet, told them that things were just very stressful at work at the moment, and that he had been doing lots of overtime. To his relief they seemed to believe him. He felt bad for lying but he could hardly admit that he had been spying on her. Anyway, he wouldn't be doing that anymore after tonight.

Tim's phone started ringing, it was mum and dad. He really hoped his dad wasn't ringing him for an update. "_Hello dad, I'm just at Lucy's_", said Tim, before his dad had the chance to ask him about the mystery boyfriend. "_Ok I'll ask her, see you on Sunday_", said Tim, before ending the call. "_Mum and dad want you to come to dinner on Sunday, me and Daisy are going as well_". Lucy shot a panicked glance at Lee, then said "o_h, I can't this Sunday, I have plans_". Tim, trying not to look suspicious, asked "_what plans_?". Lee was impressed by how quickly she came up with an excuse. _"I have a business conference, I'm away all weekend_". Tim didn't question her any further, "_I see_. _Right, well maybe I'll see you next week then. It's OK, I'll see myself out_". On his way out Tim glanced down at the sideboard near the door and spotted a brochure for a hotel by the sea. That doesn't look like the sort of hotel that would host a business conference, he thought to himself. His eyes moved to the right and that's when he noticed the booking form – for the honeymoon suite. Right, there's only one thing for it, I'm going to have to go there, he thought, taking a mental note of the hotel's address before making his exit.

Tim arrived at the hotel late on Friday afternoon. He wasn't sure how he was going to play this, he maybe should have thought about that before he decided to turn up there, but it had been a rush decision. He was just going to have to see what happened. Still sitting in his car, he thought for a moment he had seen Lee walking across the far end of the car park, but assumed he had imagined it. Lee always said that lots of people looked like him, he had that kind of face. He got out of the car, and it was then he saw Lucy approach the man, and then kiss him. He was a little nearer now, and he saw that the man didn't just look like Lee, it was Lee. Confusion then realisation hit him. Lee. Lucy. Kissing. It all made sense now, how could he have been so blind. The truth was, he had always known Lee fancied Lucy, but hadn't even entertained the thought that she might return his feelings. No wonder he never caught her with anyone at the flat, it was Lee all along. No wonder she had starting locking the door. Then the red mist descended.

He marched up to them, and shouted "_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING_". They pulled apart and were both so shocked to see him they couldn't say anything. Tim grabbed Lee and punched him hard in the face, almost knocking him to the ground. Lucy panicked. "_God, Lee, are you OK_", she asked as he steadied himself and wiped his bleeding lip. Lucy, angry at her brother, raised her voice "_What does it look like Tim…we're a in a relationship, we wanted to tell you but… never mind that what are you doing here, did you follow us_?" "_Yes I did, I suspected you were seeing someone and wanted to know who it was that would cause you to sneak around and lie…now I know_", he stared angrily at Lee. "_How long has this been going on?" _He wasn't expecting their answer. "_Are you serious? You've been going out for months… you started seeing each other when I was still in Germany? For God sake Lee, I can't believe I turn my back for a minute and you immediately make a move on my sister"_. Lee retorted, "_Tim, you'd been gone for months before it happened, besides, if you must know she made the first move, not me_". "_Is that true, Lucy_?", asked Tim. "_Yes it is, although I don't see why that's relevant_". "_Lee, I want to know what your intentions towards Lucy are_", asked Tim. Lucy rolled her eyes, he was channelling their father. "_Alright granddad_", quipped Lee. "_You want to know what my intentions towards Lucy are? I'll tell you. I'm not messing her around, and would never do anything to hurt her. I've never been more serious about anyone. I love her. I'm madly I love with her_". Lucy placed her hand in Lee's and interjected "_we're in love. I know that's hard for you to comprehend, Tim, but you'll just have to get used to it_". Tim didn't say anything for a moment, their words still sinking in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Daisy entered the grounds of the hotel, finally having found the place after ending up completely lost. In the wrong town in fact. Tim had used the same excuse Lucy had given him, telling Daisy he was going to a business conference for the weekend. However she had convinced herself that he was having an affair, so didn't believe him. Unbeknownst to Tim, she had found the address of the hotel on a piece of notepaper folded up in the pocket of his suit jacket, and decided to follow him. She could see Tim across the car park, and he was with a woman. Only seeing her from behind, she did not recognise it was Lucy. I suppose she could just be a work colleague, she thought to herself…although I've met most of them and I've never seen her. Daisy stormed across to the pair and tapping Lucy on the shoulder, yelled _"_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND_?" Lucy and Tim both turned round and it was only then that Daisy noticed Lee was there as well. They all exchanged confused glances. God, this is turning into some kind of farce, muttered Lee to himself.

"_So you're not having an affair?… thank god_". Tim looked at Daisy, puzzled, "_of course I'm not. Lee and Lucy are together, a couple. I followed Lucy here, it's a long story, I'll explain later_". Tim noticed that Daisy didn't look surprised and quizzed her "_did you know they were together, am I the last to know about this?",_ feeling his anger rage again. "_No, I only found out a couple of days ago when I accidentally walked in on them during a private moment". _Noticing the disgust on Tim's face_,_ she added_, "don't worry, they were only kissing… I say only kissing, more like heavy petting…". _Lucy interrupted_ "OK Daisy that's enough". _Tim felt nauseous, "_I don't want the details thank you very much_". Changing the subject, Tim continued, "_anyway, you're telling me you thought I was having an affair_, _that's why you followed me here". _"_What did you expect me to think?", _replied Daisy. "_You've hardly been at home recently, and when you have you've been making constant excuses to go out again. Besides, you've been acting all weird and distracted_". "_Great_", said Tim, "_first I find out my best friend is sleeping with my sister and now my girlfriend thinks I'm cheating on her, this day really can't get any better, can it. What ever happened to trust_?" he added, looking all three. This angered Lucy, "_TRUST, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO US ABOUT TRUST, TIM. YOU'VE BEEN __SPYING__ ON ME._". "_I was just worried about you Lucy, plus dad said_…" Tim immediately realised mentioning their dad was a mistake. Lucy had now completely lost her rag, "_DAD TOLD YOU TO DO THIS, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HE WAS INVOLVED. I DON'T BELIEVE THIS_". Lee stroked Lucy's arm, trying to calm her, but knowing better than to say anything. Tim spoke before Lucy had the chance to say any more, "y_ou know what, I need some air, I can't handle this_", and with that he stormed off out of the hotel grounds and onto the beach in front. Daisy decided she should follow him, but thinking it best to give him a few minutes, she went into the hotel bar to get a drink for them both, then proceeded to go and find him.

Tim and Daisy talked for a long time, and made things up. When he thought about it, Tim had to admit he was actually quite chuffed that his girlfriend had gone all protective and was willing to fight for him. Daisy managed to get him to calm down a bit about Lee and Lucy as well. "_Lee's your best friend right_?" "_Was_," sighed Tim. Daisy repeated, feeling sure she could make him come around. "_Lee's your best friend, you like him, so is it so hard to believe that Lucy does too?_". "_I like him, that doesn't mean I want to sleep with him_", exclaimed Tim, agitated. "_What I mean is, he's not a bad person, otherwise you wouldn't be friends with him, and Lucy brings out the best in him, I've always thought that_". Perhaps starting to see her point, Tim added, "_don't you think it's weird though? I mean, sleeping with your best friend's sister - that's just not the done thing right? It's a taboo_". "_Not really, she's your sister, Tim, not his sister. They're not just sleeping together anyway, it's more than that, they said that themselves_". Tim wasn't convinced, "_how do I know that though really, Lee doesn't do serious relationships, and Lucy has made her fair share of mistakes romantically, I've never been that convinced by her judgement when it comes to men_". "_I don't think Lee is another of those mistakes", _replied Daisy_. "I think they're meant to be together. I think Lee was just waiting for the right woman to come along, and it turns out that woman is Lucy_". Tim was still trying to keep his cool. "_They seem really happy, Tim, surely that's a good thing"_. He hadn't really thought about it like that, rationally. He had been too caught up in his own anger to really think about them and how they felt. Maybe Daisy was right, maybe they were happy, in which case he would have to be try and be happy for them. And it could have been worse, Lee might be a lot of things but at least he wasn't a criminal…

Meanwhile, sitting on a bench in the hotel garden, Lee and Lucy were also deep in conversation. "_We should have just told him straight away_", said Lee. Lucy said "_maybe, but_ _he's just demonstrated why we didn't, we knew he would fly off the handle and I didn't want him to spoil things for us. God, this is all such a mess. I just want him to be happy for us", _said Lucy_, _trying really hard not to cry_._ "_So do I. He'll come around, you know_", added Lee. "_I've never seen him so angry. He actually spied on me, and he __punched__ you Lee"_, said Lucy, stating the obvious. She looked at his cut lip and gently tried to kiss it better. "_As unhappy as I am about the punching, he was just looking out for you_. _If I had a sister, I'd probably have done the same_", said Lee. Lucy nodded, "_I can't believe we came all this way to get some time alone and then Tim and Daisy both show up. I know Tim probably won't talk to us for a while, but at least we don't have keep us secret anymore. We do still need to tell mum and dad though, as soon as we get back. Now that Tim knows he won't be able to keep it from them for long and we should be the ones to tell them. Besides, I want the world to know we're a couple. I'm not ashamed of you"_. Lucy's last statement made Lee grin from ear to ear, as even after all these months he still had to pinch himself that Lucy actually wanted him, that she was his girlfriend, let alone that she was proud to be his girlfriend. "_I might actually miss the sneaking around a little bit though, don't you think it can be quite exciting, the thought of getting caught?_", Lee said, only half joking, then nudged Lucy playfully and leaned in to place soft kisses on her neck. Lucy moved away a little, not allowing herself to get carried away in the moment. "_Not now Lee, Tim might come back any minute and he might just explode if he witnessed us engaged in another public display of affection today_". "_Sorry, Lucy, I can't help it if I find you irresistible_", Lee said, smiling.

"_Speak of the devil_", said Lee, spotting Tim and Daisy approaching. Tim was the first to speak. "_Lucy, I'm sorry I spied on you_, _I wasn't really thinking straight and I didn't mean any harm_". Lucy replied "_I should think so, but I think understand why you did it_. _Lee explained to me that it was a protective older brother thing. We're sorry too, that we didn't tell you about us sooner. We didn't mean for you to find out like this. We honestly didn't know how to tell you, and knew how you'd react when we did_", Lucy gave Tim a knowing look. Tim cleared his throat, "_yes, about earlier, sorry about how I reacted, I know I completely lost the plot. Will you just answer me one question?"_. "_Sure_", said Lucy, not sure what he was going to say. "_Are you happy_?" asked Tim. "_Never happier_", answered Lucy, smiling at Lee, who squeezed her hand. "Well then, I'm happy too, looking at Lee, for you both. Lee grinned, then winced at his cut lip. Tim looked guilty and pointing at Lee's lip said, "o_h, and I'm sorry about that as well. Are you ok?_" "_No permanent damage"_, answered Lee, and unable to help himself, added "_put it this way, I wouldn't bother thinking about a career in boxing if I were you_".

The four talked for a while more and once peace had been properly restored, Tim and Daisy headed off back to London, leaving Lee and Lucy alone at last. Watching sunset over the sea, Lee was acting a little strangely, distracted. "_Is everything OK, you seem preoccupied this evening? Are you still thinking about_ _Tim?_". Lee replied, "_No, actually I'm thinking about you, us_". "_Oh?_" whispered Lucy, and waited for him to continue. Lee was nervous as what Lucy didn't know was that he was planning to propose to her tonight. He had bought the ring a few weeks ago and had been waiting for the right moment ever since. That was the real reason he had booked this weekend away. Lee took a deep breath, and realising it was now or never, moved from his current position on the promenade bench and got down on one knee in front of her. He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. He spoke "_Lucy, I love you. You make me unbelievably happy. Will you marry me?" _Lucy looked at him stunned, then broke out into the most enormous grin, which quickly turned into tears of joy. She nodded enthusiastically and uttered an almost incomprehensible "_yes_", before flinging her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

They walked back to their room hand in hand, both beaming from ear to ear. Lucy asked him how long he had been planning to propose. "_A couple of months? How did you manage to keep that secret_", asked Lucy. Lee replied, "_it must have been all of our sneaking around, I've obviously got good at keeping secrets. It's a good thing there won't be any more of that from now on though, at least I hope not - all this secret keeping is surprisingly tiring". "Not too tiring, I hope", _said Lucy, smiling suggestively at Lee, whilst gesturing towards their room which was at the end of the corridor. When they reached their room, Lucy unlocked the door then turned the sign on it to 'do not disturb'. Lee swiftly lifted her off her feet, carrying her into the room and placing her onto the bed. "_You know you're only supposed to carry me over the threshold after we're married_", said Lucy, giggling. "_I know, but it is the honeymoon suite_", said Lee, kicking the door closed and joining Lucy on the bed…


	4. Chapter 4

Lying in bed on Sunday morning, Lucy said to Lee, "_you know – I don't have much work on this week. Perhaps we could stay an extra night and drive back on Monday morning. I don't want to go home_". "_Me neither, but are you just trying to put off the inevitable? We have to face telling them sometime. Besides…_". Lee's words trailed off, as he was being distracted by Lucy who was now straddling him, stroking his chest and kissing along his jawline and neck, before moving further down his body. "_Well, I suppose one more day wouldn't make any difference_", Lee whispered, his breathing now becoming somewhat erratic…

They hardly left their hotel room between Friday night and the Monday morning when they had to return to London, apart from going for one short walk along the promenade and reluctantly having to leave their little bubble to go downstairs to the hotel's restaurant for the occasional meal.

Later that day….

Lee tucked Lucy's hair behind her ear gently and kissed her forehead then her lips, before rolling over so that they were both lying on their backs next to each other. Lucy rested her head against Lee's chest and could feel his heart was still beating fast. She took his hand and playfully toyed with his fingers. Once he had got his breath back, Lee spoke. "_I love you so much Lucy, have I ever told you how amazing you are_?". She laughed, "_quite a few times actually". _She never got bored of hearing it though, or that he loved her_. _Before they got together Lucy had always thought Lee was emotionally stunted, but she couldn't have been more wrong. It was true that he had put up barriers, but now they had come down he never shied of sharing his feelings. It was one of the biggest changes she had seen in Lee, and it only made her love him even more. _"I think you're amazing too you know". _She paused_, "do you think we will always be this happy, will things always be this good?_". Lee replied, _"I hope so, and they will if I have anything to do with it. I've made it my new mission in life, to always make you happy and look after you". "Thank you", Lucy whispered, "I love you", _and snuggled into him, unable to think of any other way of responding. With that, Lee kissed the top of Lucy's head, and before long they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They left the hotel the next morning, both nervous about how Lucy's parents, especially her father, would react to the news that they were a couple. Lucy had called her parents and arranged to visit that evening, saying she needed to talk to them about something. Whilst they were talking in the car, Lucy announced, "_Lee, I've been thinking and I have decided it would be a good idea for me to tell mum and dad on my own_". Lee was reluctant at first but eventually came round to her way thinking. It would probably be for the best, him being there might make things worse. And though he felt guilty at the thought of leaving her to face the difficult conversation alone, he was secretly relieved that he wouldn't have to be there. His face was still sore from Tim's punch and he didn't really want a black eye from Geoffrey to add to his injuries.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Good luck sweetheart, see you later_", said Lee. "_Thanks_", Lucy replied, giving Lee a quick kiss before picking up her jacket from the coat stand. Here goes nothing, she thought to herself and closed the door of the flat behind her.

"_Sit down Lucy_", said her mum, patting the space next to her on the sofa, a little concerned about what it might be that Lucy had to say, noticing she looked on edge. "_What is it you needed to tell us_?" Lucy took a deep breath, then spoke. "_It's nothing bad, well, not from my point of view anyway. The thing is, I'm in a relationship_". "_I knew it_", piped up Geoffrey. "W_hen do we get to meet him then? Hold on, what do you mean, not bad from your point of view? Lucy?"_. "_Actually, you've already met him?_" replied Lucy. "_Oh right", _said Geoffrey, a little confused_. "Well then, who is he_?" Wendy had guessed by this point, but left it for Lucy to answer, "_it's Lee_".

Geoffrey raised his voice, "_you're telling me you're going out with that lazy, work-shy, low life. What are you thinking about Lucy, have you lost your mind?_". The more her dad spoke, the more angry Lucy became. "_How dare you talk about Lee like that, you're talking about the man I love. He's not lazy or work-shy, he's got a job now and is working really hard". _It was true, Lee had started up his ice-cream van business again which was going really well, and he was helping Lucy with her recruitment business. It turned out he was actually quite good at admin when he tried. "_Maybe, but he's still a compulsive liar_", added her dad. "_No he isn't dad. After we got together he made me a promise that he would always be honest and open with me and he hasn't broken that promise_". "_As far as you know_", her dad retorted. "_He's not good enough for you, Lucy. I don't trust him, he's always joking around, he flirts with your mum, he behaves like a child half the time_". Lucy responded, "_so what if he flirts with mum, it's only because he gets a bit nervous around her. Anyway, the flirting is just his way. It's called Northern charm. As for the joking around, he has a sense of humour. He makes me laugh, that's one of the many things I love about him"_. Despite Lucy having a comeback for every argument he made, Geoffrey would not be moved. "_This won't come to anything, Lucy. Lee's not capable of maintaining a serious relationship. He's always been allergic to commitment"._ Lucy was now so angry that she was really looking forward to telling her dad about the latest development in her and Lee's relationship, just to see his face when she did.

"_So, you say he's not capable of commitment. Well you couldn't be more wrong. Actually, he's asked me to marry him_". "_Over my dead body_", replied Geoffrey. Lucy continued "_he proposed on Friday, and I said yes. I don't need your permission._ _In case you hadn't noticed, I'm 34 years old and this is the 21__st__ Century_._ I can go out with whoever I like and can get married to whoever I like_". Lucy got up from the sofa, and started to make her way out of the room. "_Where do think you are going young lady? I haven't finished with you yet_". "_I'm going home, dad, I'm not listening to any more of this. Just so you know – me and Lee will be getting married, with or without your blessing_". Lucy ran out of the house and slammed the front door behind her. As she was driving home, she struggled to see through the tears that were now flooding down her face.

Lucy dried her eyes and took a few moments to compose herself before getting out of the car and entering the apartment building. She entered the flat and saw Lee was in the kitchen. He was making them dinner, and turned around when he heard her approaching. "_Dare I ask how that went?"_ "_About as well as we expected_", answered Lucy, sighing. "_That well then_", Lee added, half smiling, then he looked at her more closely and noticed she had been crying. The expression on his face changed to one of concern, and he put his arm around her "_I take it you ended up having a row?_". "_You could say that, yes_", she answered. She wasn't intending to give him all the details of the conversation as she didn't want his feelings to be hurt by all the horrible things her dad had said about him. "_Basically, he doesn't approve of you and thinks I'm making a huge mistake. I told him we were getting married whether he liked it or not and stormed out_". "_What did your mum say?"_ "_Actually she didn't say anything. I thought that she might have supported me but she just sat there not saying anything_". Lucy looked like she was about to start crying again so Lee pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, comforting her. "_Once they get used to the idea, I'm sure they'll change their minds about us you know_", said Lee. "_I really hope so_", said Lucy, then changing the subject, gestured towards the stove. "Y_ou're making dinner, thanks Lee. To be honest though I'm not sure I'm that hungry, sorry". "I'm making your favourite", _Lee replied, smiling_. "Well maybe I could manage to eat a little bit then", _Lucy said, grateful for his thoughtfulness.

They didn't say a lot whilst they were eating, neither wanting to dwell too much on the day's events. "_I'll clear up_", said Lee, leaving Lucy on the sofa. He cleared the dishes off the dining table and went into the kitchen. A few moments later, Lucy got up and went into the kitchen. Lee was loading dishwasher, he looked pensive. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. He turned round and put his arms around neck, then stroked her hair and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "_Penny for them? Are you OK, Lee?" _He answered_, "I was just thinking about things, everything. I feel so _guilty, _Lucy_". "_What for, you have nothing to be guilty about_" said Lucy. "_I feel like this is all my fault, I never wanted to come between you and your parents, and I hate seeing you so sad_".

Lucy could feel herself getting angry again - angry at her dad for upsetting her, angry that Lee had been made to feel this way and angry that all of this was spoiling their happiness. "_You know what Lee, you haven't come between me and my parents, this is all their doing. They should support me in whatever decisions I make about my life, that's what parents are supposed to do. If they're not willing to do that, then I don't care, I don't care if I never see them again_". Lucy stormed off out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

Lee tentatively opened the door to the bedroom, and saw that Lucy was curled up on top of the bed. She was lying on her side, with her knees tucked up to her body. "_Do you want to be alone?_" Lee asked, he would have understood if she'd wanted some space. Lucy shook her head, "no". Lee lay down next to her and put his arms around her, holding her tight to him. "Everything will be OK, Lucy", he whispered. "I know..._I'm just so tired, Lee_". She was physically and mentally exhausted, from their exertions over the weekend and from the emotional rollercoaster that had been the last few days. "_Then go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere, I promise", _he said_, _nuzzling her neck and bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss her goodnight_. _


	6. Chapter 6

Lee woke up in the middle of the night, still on top of the bed in the clothes he had been wearing during the day. He was concerned to find Lucy was no longer next to him. He got up and walked across the flat to find her in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. "_Couldn't you sleep_?", he asked. "_No, I slept surprisingly well actually, I was just thirsty_", she answered. "_Feeling any better?" "Yes and no. The tiredness has gone, but I'm still feeling so confused – sad and angry .I can't help it. I hate this, Lee". _Lee pulled Lucy into a hug. It broke his heart to see her like this, "_I wish there was something I could do to make it better_", was all he could think of to say. _ "You always do…make me feel better", Lucy responded. _At this point she didn't want to move from his arms, he made her feel so safe, loved. They were so close, and Lee couldn't help taking a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent her shampoo had left in hair as he nuzzled her neck and shoulder. This made Lucy shiver, and she lightly ran her fingers up his arm in response, before tracing the contours of his collarbone and chest. "_L...Lucy_", he breathed almost as a question, as she slowly undid two of his shirt buttons slipped her hand inside, and gently placed her palm against his heart. "_Your heart's racing_", she whispered. "_I know, you always do that to me_", he responded, his voice barely audible. He mirrored her action, feeling the rise and fall of her chest through her blouse as her breathing became increasingly shallow. "Y_ours is too_", he murmured. Lee took her other hand in his and slowly placed delicate kisses along her palm then each fingertip. She looked up at him, and he stared into her eyes, searching. He badly wanted to kiss her, but didn't think he should make the first move tonight. They stayed like this for a few moments before Lucy finally reached up to capture his lips with hers. Their kiss was tender at first but quickly became more urgent, greedy, as Lucy took control, transferring all of her anger and frustration into passion. She grasped Lee's hair between her fingers as he ran his hands up and down her body, and tugged at her clothes. Not breaking their kiss, they began to move towards the living room. Needing air, Lee at last broke their kiss, and his voice shaky, only managed to say one word, "_bedroom_?". They never made it that far…

They eventually returned to the bedroom, and Lucy now lay in Lee's arms._ "Wow, that_ _was…differen_t" said Lee, trying to think of the words to describe what had just happened. "_More intense_", he added. "_Mmm_, Lucy sounded in agreement. "_I feel a lot better now…relaxed_", she said, smiling at him. "_Glad to be of service_", Lee joked as his fingers played with her hair, though looking at her he couldn't help but notice there was still sadness in her eyes. "_We really should get some more sleep_", he said, kissing her for the last time that night. They both slept soundly and didn't wake up again until the alarm went off at 7.30am.

Lucy was the first to get up. As she walked into the living room she saw their clothes were strewn all over the floor. She began to collect the items, and felt herself blush as she noticed her underwear between the seats of the sofa, remembering last night. She had hardly recognised herself earlier - it wasn't that she hadn't taken the lead or let go like that with Lee before, it was just…well she couldn't really explain. "_Morning Lucy_", she heard, as Lee came out of the bedroom. Picking it up she turned around to look at him and responded, "_morning_". He noticed what she had in her hand and smiled playfully at her, raising an eyebrow. "_Shall I make breakfast? I can see your busy...erm…clearing up_".

Over breakfast Lee announced, "_I was thinking of taking the ice cream van out today_". It was the October half term holiday so the children were off school, and this tended to be the last few really productive days of the 'ice cream season', as Lee liked to call it. "_Will you be alright here if I go_?" "_Of course I will, I've got some work to do so I'll throw myself into that, take my mind off things", _replied Lucy. Lee nodded, "_OK, but only if you're sure_".

It turned out to be an unseasonably warm day, and Lee had a particularly successful outing in his van. However, although the ice cream sales kept him busy, he couldn't stop thinking about Lucy throughout the day. She had asked him to deliver a few mailshots for her whilst he was out, and this brought him to a neighbourhood near to where her parents lived. Lee decided on the spur of the moment to pay them a visit. He was sure he would probably regret the decision. He wasn't even sure what he intended to say, and Lucy would probably kill him when she found out. Nevertheless, he couldn't just do nothing whilst Lucy was in such a state. He had to talk to them.

Lee stood at Lucy's parents front door, a took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before ringing the bell. Her dad answered, and looked both surprised and displeased to see him. "_Who is it?_" called Wendy from the living room. "_No one_", he answered, to Lee's dismay. Wendy however, suspicious at his answer, certain she had seen someone coming down the garden path out of the corner of eye, joined him just in time to stop him slamming the door in Lee's face. "_Please Geoffrey, Wendy, I'd just like to talk to you_". Wendy glared at Geoffrey, making him stand aside to allow Lee in. "_You've got one minute, so whatever you've got to say for yourself you'd better say it now_", said Geoffrey.

"_What I wanted to say was…_", he paused. "_Look…I know you don't approve of me marrying Lucy, I know you don't think I'm good enough for her_…". "_That's right, we don't_", interrupted Geoffrey. Wendy spoke, sounding annoyed, "_let him speak Geoffrey_". Lee continued "_but I want you to know that I love her with all my heart and would do absolutely anything for her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, raise a family with her. I promise you I will always look after her and treat her as she deserves to be treated... I also think you should know how cut up she is about all of this. Yes, she's angry at you, but more than that she's just really sad that you can't be happy for her and…". "Your minute's up", _said Geoffrey, gesturing back towards the front door. His mind already made up about Lee, he was still too stubborn to believe his words were genuine. Making his way back to the van, Lee sighed and shook his head, his words had been heartfelt and he was frustrated that he hadn't been able to get through to them. He only hoped he hadn't made things worse.

After Lee had left theirs Geoffrey continued to rant , until Wendy, no longer able to keep quiet, spoke. "_Geoffrey, weren't you listening to anything Lee said just then?". "Yes, but the man's all talk, he'll be messing her around, I assure you", _answered Geoffrey_. _Wendy continued_, "well, I think you're wrong, I think he meant what he said. I believe he loves Lucy and as difficult as you find it to comprehend, I'm fairly certain that she loves him too_". "_He's charmed you again hasn't he? That's what he wanted, to wrap you around his little finger like he obviously has with our daughter_", added Geoffrey, "_I can't stand by and her ruin her life_". Wendy found herself raising her voice now, "_For God's sake Geoffrey, can't you see what you're doing? You're pushing Lucy away. Have you forgotten how it was with my parents when we got together? They disapproved because of the age gap between us but they were wrong, we're still together after more than 40 years. Have you forgotten that our children hardly ever saw their grandparents because they never got over their prejudice about us? Well I'll tell you something, I won't have history repeat itself...you might be prepared to lose your daughter over this but believe me, I'm not_". With this, she stormed out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Lee arrived back at the flat and found Lucy still hard at work on her laptop. When she asked him how his day was he decided that he had to come clean straight away. "_It was_…OK_…. but_ _I have a confession to make?"_. "_What?_", asked Lucy, sounding anxious. She noticed his nervous demeanour. "_Lee, what have you done?_" Lee's words came out in one long stream, "_I went round to your mum and dad_s, _I wanted to make them see they were wrong about us_, _I'm sorry I couldn't help it I just found myself there and…_". Lucy's heart sank. She interrupted his flow, "o_h great thanks very much Lee, how's going round and having a go at my parents going to help? They just need time to get used to the idea of us. Now they're just going to dislike you even more. Sometimes you're so stupid Lee". _"_Lucy_, _I didn't_..." Lee was about to explain that he hadn't 'had a go' at them, that he hadn't even raised his voice, but did not have the chance as Lucy ran off into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Lee sat down on the sofa and put his head into his hands. He wanted to kick himself, why had he been so stupid, he should have just left things as they were. As Lucy had said, her parents probably just needed time and now there was a very good chance he had just wound them up even more. They clearly didn't believe him when he told them how he felt about Lucy. After all, Geoffrey had practically thrown him back out of the door. And now look what I've done, I've upset Lucy, as if she wasn't upset enough already, he thought to himself. Deciding he should give her some space before he started the grovelling, he began moping around the flat, wondering what Lucy was thinking right now and how he was going to make it up to her.

After about an hour or so, Lucy still hadn't come out of the bedroom, and Lee decided he would start small, by making her a cup of tea, and found some of her favourite chocolate in the kitchen cupboard. Yes, chocolate is good, women always like chocolate when they're upset, he thought. He placed the cup and chocolate on a tray. As he walked through the living room he looked at the vase of flowers. Yes…flowers, flowers are good for apologies too, he said to himself. So he picked one out, put it into a miniature vase he found in the sideboard and added that to the tray.

When he got to the bedroom door, he put the tray down on the floor and knocked… He waited for a moment but there was no response. He knocked again, but this time spoke. "_Lucy, are you OK? Can I come in?, I made you a cup of tea_". "_No_", was her response. "_Please, Lucy? I'm sorry". "No, I want to be on my own", _she answered. Yes, she was mad with him, but she was also upset, and didn't want him to see she had been crying. She had started to think that she may have overreacted a tiny bit but really didn't want to get into another argument so thought it was best not to see him until she had calmed down a little and composed herself. Lee actually wanted to cry, this was the first time they had properly fallen out since they got together and he hated it. "_Ok, I'll leave the tea outside the door_". On his way back into the living room he had an idea. He found a post-it-note amongst Lucy's stationary and wrote her a message on it, going back to stick it on the tray underneath the chocolate. With that he went back into the living room, he would just have to wait until she was ready to talk to him again.

When she heard Lee's footsteps going away, Lucy cautiously opened the door and saw the tray. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw the flower and the chocolate. She took the tray into the room and took a sip of the tea, before picking up the bar of chocolate. It was then she noticed the note, the words only just fitting on the post-it. Her eyes started welling up with tears again as she read it, "_I'm an idiot. I only went to see your parents to tell them how much you mean to me. I thought it might help. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I love you xxx_". Why did I have to fly off the handle before I even let him properly explain, she thought. He was only trying to help. I have to go and talk to him. She dried her tears and opened the bedroom door.

When she entered the living room Lee was sitting on the sofa with his chin resting on his hand, looking miserable. When he heard Lucy he shot up from the seat, and his heart sank when he saw her eyes were red from crying. He spoke, "_Lucy, I really am sorry, I…_". She walked over to him, and interrupting, said "_no, I'm sorry_". Lee's eyes brightened suddenly, he had not expected her to say that. He was even more taken aback when she proceeded to reach up and kiss him firmly on the lips. When she pulled away she continued, "y_ou going to talk to my parents might not have been the best idea but I realise now you meant well. Actually, I think it was really brave of you considering. Sorry I acted like a drama queen. Oh, and thank you for the tea and chocolate...and for the note, that was really sweet_". Lee smiled at her words, blushing a bit when she called him brave. "_So am I forgiven then_?", he asked. Lucy nodded and kissed him again, holding on to his forearms. When they broke the kiss Lee teased, "_I think_ _I'll take that as a yes_".

Lee and Lucy both sat down on the sofa and Lucy, realising she hadn't asked Lee yet what actually happened at her parents house, said "_so, dare I ask how it went, talking to mum and dad_? "Lee replied, _"not great, your dad wasn't even going to allow me in but your mum told him to let me speak. I mean, we didn't have a row or anything. I just told them how much I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to make them see that I've never been more serious about anyone or anything. I was only there for about a minute so I didn't get the chance to say anything else_". "_Oh, so what did they say_?" asked Lucy. "_Nothing, your dad just carried on looking annoyed then virtually shoved me out the door_". Lucy sighed, "_oh well, at least you tried_". "_I suppose, I'm sorry if I made things worse though_", Lee added, putting his arm around her and briefly kissing the crown of her head. "Lee, it really is OK, y_ou can stop apologising now_". "_Ok, sorry_" Lee replied, before realising he had just said sorry again. Lucy rolled her eyes. Lee looked at Lucy, and took hold of her hands, "_please, let's not fall out again. I hated every minute of it_". "_Deal_", she said quietly, smiling as she brought her lips to meet his…

A little while later Lee and Lucy were snuggled up on the sofa. Lucy was absentmindedly stroking one of Lee's arms, which were wrapped tightly around her. She spoke, "_You know in romantic comedy films there's always that really cheesy bit after the couple has an argument and they say that the great thing about falling out is the making up afterwards, well now I know what they're talking about_", she grinned as Lee chuckled and nodded in agreement. After a few moments Lee said, "_I don't know about you but I'm really hungry_". "_Me too_", agreed Lucy and looking at the clock, saw that it was already 9.30. "_I don't feel like cooking this late though, shall we get takeaway?_" "_Great idea, what do you fancy_?" asked Lee. "_Pizza_?" suggested Lucy. "_Oh, I was thinking Chinese_", said Lee, before noticing Lucy's expression and not wanting to risk any more fall-outs tonight, quickly changed his mind, adding "_on second thoughts…Pizza. Pizza sounds good to me_".


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, this is only a short chapter but I'm going away tomorrow so haven't got time to write more. I'm going to be away for a week with no computer or internet access so this will be the last update until I get back.**

"_Lucy, I think the Pizza's here_" called Lee to Lucy when he heard the knock on door. "_Great, I'm starving_", she called back from the kitchen where she was pouring them each a glass of wine. Lee grabbed his wallet and opened the door. He was very surprised to see Wendy standing there instead of the delivery guy. "_Hello Lee_", she said, "_can I come in_?" Still very confused, he stood away from the door and she entered the flat.

"_Lucy, it's not the pizza_". "_Oh, then who is it?_", she shouted, confused and little concerned about who might be coming round so late. "_It's your …"_ Lee didn't need to finish his sentence as Lucy, coming back into the living room wine in hand did it for him, "_Mum! What are you doing here. It's 10'clock at night. Is dad alright?" "Your dad's fine. He doesn't know I'm here actually. He thinks I'm meeting up with Janet tonight. I wanted to come round and talk to you, about… the situation", _she said, looking at Lee_. _Lucy allowed her to continue, "_I know it's late but this has been playing on my mind so I'll come straight out with it…I want you to know that I don't agree with your father. To be honest I already thought he was overreacting but since Lee came round earlier I'm even more convinced _". Hearing this Lee couldn't help but feel a bit proud, as it seemed that going to see her parents maybe hadn't been a bad decision after all. "_Lucy, tell me honestly, do you love Lee, is he the one?_". "_Yes of course I love him, and yes he is…the one_", she answered, looking at Lee and taking hold of his hand. He was now wearing a broad grin. "_Then, you have my blessing_", said Wendy, quickly adding "_not that you needed it of course". _

"_Thanks mum_", said Lucy, as she flung her arms around her. Lee soon followed, hugging his future Mother-In-Law a little too tightly. He quickly let her go when he felt her squirming, perhaps they we're quite at the hugging stage yet. "S_orry Wendy, inappropriate?_ " Her look of surprise soon turned into a smile, "_No, it's not that Lee, you were cutting off my oxygen_". "_Oh right, sorry_", he replied, relieved he hadn't offended her.

"_Before we get too carried away with the celebrations, what about dad?",_ asked Lucy. Wendy replied, "_don't worry about your dad, I'm working on him, and I won't stop until he changes his mind, I promise_", prompting Lucy and Lee to smother her again, this time in a group hug. Just then there was another knock on the door, and Lee broke the huddle to answer it. This time it really was the pizza. "_Well, that's my cue to leave you two to it, I'll be in touch_", said Wendy before saying goodbye and leaving the flat.

Later that night…

Lee and Lucy were cuddled up in bed, Lucy was facing away from Lee, with their legs entwined and his arms wrapped protectively around her. "_What a day_", exclaimed Lucy. "_I know, that was a bit of a turn up for the books, your mum showing up, behind your dad's back as well. Good old Wendy_". "_Yep_…o_ne parent down, one to go_", joked Lucy, feeling properly hopeful for the first time since she told her parents the news.


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening, Lucy plucked up the courage to phone Tim to tell him her and Lee were engaged. They would rather have told him in person but knew they wouldn't be able to see him until the weekend and wanted to tell him as soon as possible. They were both nervous about how he might react, as whilst he had just about got over the shock that they were together and they had parted on good terms at the weekend, they were worried this announcement would tip him back over the edge. "_Tim, Lee and I have some news…after you left the hotel on Friday, Lee proposed to me… we're getting married_". There was a few seconds silence, and Lucy gulped, awaiting Tim's reaction. "_Tim, did you hear me? Say something_!". Tim answered, "_I heard you Lucy, and I already know_". Lucy huffed, "_what? Mum and told you, I thought they would, that's why I phoned you, but I hoped I might get in first…I know that this is probably a bit of a shock. Dad and I aren't even talking, he thinks I'm making the biggest mistake of my life, but mum's supporting us now that she's got her head around the idea, and I really want you to too. Tim?_". He had gone quiet again.

Tim finally spoke, "_I was a bit shocked, I'm not going to lie, and I wasn't very happy that dad came round and had a go at me about it"_, Lucy was surprised by this, "_dad had a go at you about me and Lee? Why would he do that?_". Tim replied, "_first of all he accused me of having known about the two of you all along and keeping it from them, then when he realised I'd only just found out and that I hadn't known about the engagement he said it was all my fault anyway. He said Lee is my friend and it was me who arranged for him to be your lodger in the first place, I should have noticed you two were getting closer and put a stop to it, and that I should have kept a better eye on you. Once again, I've failed in dad's eyes, this time as a brother_". Hearing this, Lucy was even more annoyed with her father and she felt genuinely bad for Tim.

"_I'm sorry Tim_, _dad's being so unreasonable about all of this, it's really not fair for him to blame you. I makes me so mad that he really thinks I need protecting and that he can interfere in my life like this, as though I'm not a fully grown adult. Nevermind dad though. Tim, are __you__ OK with this, with me and Lee getting married, please tell me you are?". "Yes I am", _was his simple reply_._ "_Really, are you sure?_", Lucy asked, some doubt still in her mind, concerned that Tim was just saying he was OK to make her happy. Tim responded, "y_es_, _I'm really OK with this. As I said, it was a shock, but I've had time to process the news. I've thought about it and I realised something. You're my sister…" _Lucy looked a little bemused, and spoke with humour in her tone "_you've just realised I'm your sister, after 34 years?!_" Tim interrupted "_let me finish…you're my sister and Lee is my best friend. I want the best for you both. I want you both to be happy, and since it seems that for both of you the person who makes you happy is well…each other, who am I to stand in your way?" _. Lucy sighed with relief and smiled, putting her thumb up at Lee, who was sitting nervously beside her, trying to work out what Tim was saying by Lucy's side of the conversation and her facial expressions. He saw her gesture and grinned. After Lucy had put the phone down she relayed the conversation to Lee, who had already guessed from her reaction to what Tim was saying that it had gone well.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this is the second chapter I've posted today but they are quite short and I'm hoping to finish this story by the end of the week before I go back to work and won't have as much time to write.**

It was Saturday night, and Lee was pacing up and down the living room of the flat. He and Tim had arranged to meet at the pub and he was nervous. Lucy approached him and stood in front of him, making him stand still. She placed her hands around her neck, and he put his around her waist. "_Lee, you don't need to be nervous, it's only Tim. You've been for a drink with him thousands of times_". Lee knew Lucy was right, he was just meeting Tim for a drink, but this would be the first time he had been on his own with him since the revelations of the past week and he couldn't help but feel nervous as things were bound to be different between them. He also had a really important question he wanted to ask Tim. "_I know, I'm just being stupid_", said Lee. "_You're not being stupid_" said Lucy, reassuringly "_I know why you're nervous, but it'll be fine honestly, just like old times_". Lee looked into Lucy's eyes and smiled, before kissing her briefly on the lips. "_Thanks Lucy. I'd better get going in a minute. What time is Daisy getting here?"_ Lucy and Daisy had decided to have a girly night with a film and snacks whilst Lee and Tim caught up at the pub. "_Any minute now hopefully, Tim's dropping her off on the way to the pub_", replied Lucy.

When Lee arrived at the pub Tim was already sitting at the bar. Lee took a seat next to him "_Alright?_" he said, feeling a bit awkward. "_Yep, you?",_ answered Tim, not quite sure what to say. "_Erm, so, how's work?" _asked Lee, pretending this was normal. They talked for a few minutes about nothing much at all, both avoiding the topic of the him and Lucy, until Lee decided to break the tension, "_Tim, this is silly, since I arrived neither of us has mentioned Lucy once. Talk about the elephant in the room_". "_Are you calling my sister an elephant_?", joked Tim. This made Lee laugh and Tim chuckled too. After this they relaxed a little. Tim spoke, "s_orry, it's just I'm not sure what to say, Lucy's my sister so we can't talk about the same stuff we normally would when you tell me about a new girlfriend. It would be uncomfortable, and there's things a brother shouldn't know". _Leerolled his eyes_, "it's alright, I'm not about to tell you all about me and Lucy's sex life Tim. I do know she's your sister. Besides, I wouldn't talk about that anyway, even if you weren't her brother, that would be disrespectful". _Timwas pleasantly surprised by the new attitude Lee was displaying. "_Since when have you worried about being disrespectful? You had no qualms about giving me the intimate details of your past relationships even if I didn't want them_". Lee answered, "_Lucy's not like my previous girlfriends, she's special. I can talk about our relationship without talking about sex you know_. _It's not all about that, although_ _the sex is incredi…."_ Lee stopped himself quickly when he realised what he was saying, he had gone into a bit of a trance when he started talking about Lucy, and forgotten himself for a second. Seeing Tim's face screw up in embarrassment, he added "_sorry, Tim, I'll shut up now. Another beer?". _Tim's expression softened, "_no thanks, I'm driving, I'll have a Coke though_".

Lee and Tim carried on talking, and the more Lee spoke about Lucy, the more Tim could see how much he cared about her. Daisy was right, it appeared that she really did bring out the best in him. Lee noticed that Tim was staring at him and smiling. "_Why are looking at me like that?",_ he asked. "_It's amazing, I was just thinking who are you what have you done with Lee? I've never heard you talk like this before. I never thought you would settle down. You really do love Lucy, don't you?" Lee replied, "of course I do, I'm marrying her aren't I? I love her more than…beer, more than…football, more than anything". "Wow", _was all Tim could say in response, shaking his head in disbelief. Maybe he had still harboured a tiny bit of doubt that Lee was serious about her before tonight, but certainly not now. Lee decided this was a good time to ask Tim his question, and feeling nervous again, his face took on a more serious expression. "_Actually, Tim, there's something I want to ask you?" _Tim nodded, "_OK, go on_". "_Will you be my best man?"_. Lee was relieved and happy when Tim beamed at him, looking genuinely chuffed. He sounded a bit choked up when he answered "_yes_, _it would be an honour_". Lee lunged at Tim, hugging the life out of him. Tim grinned, Lucy really had changed him, where's the un-tactile Northerner I used to know, he thought to himself.

When Lee arrived back at the flat, Lucy was sitting on the sofa. She heard him come in and turned around, relieved to see he looked happy. "_How did it go with Tim?",_ she asked. Lee sat down next to her. "_Really well, actually, he's agreed to be my best man_". Lucy hugged him, "_that's brilliant news, I asked Daisy to be my bridesmaid too, and she's really excited…although she did say only if she doesn't have to wear salmon pink…because she doesn't like fish_". Lee rolled his eyes and laughed, typical Daisy. "_Did you see a good movie?"_ "_We actually ended up watching one of my DVDs_". "_Why, did she bring a Herbie film again?_" asked Lee. "_No, she brought Reservoir dogs. She thought it was going to be a cute family film about swimming dogs. She was a bit surprised when I told her it was actually a crime film with loads of violence_". "_An easy mistake to make I suppose, although you'd have thought the cover would have been a bit of a giveaway_!", said Lee, ever amused by Daisy's cluelessness.

Lucy snuggled into Lee, smiling contentedly "_I'm so glad it went well tonight, it's really important to me that our relationship doesn't come between you and Tim". "Tim thinks you've changed me", Lee announced". _Lucy looked at him, questioning, "_if I have, it wasn't on purpose, I wouldn't ever try to change you_", she said, suddenly concerned that Lee might think she had. "_I know that_. _Don't look so worried Lucy, though he's right, in a way. Being with you has made me a better person". _This made Lucy feel a bit embarrassed, and she smiled shyly. She forgot her concern when Lee reached over and gently stoked the back of his finger along her cheek, before moving even closer to her, until he was just a hair's breadth away. He ran the same finger across her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth slightly, then replaced his finger with his lips. They kissed for a while before Lucy pulled away and went to get up. "_You OK?" _asked Lee, wondering why she had broken their kiss. "_Yes, I thought I might go to bed_", she answered, standing up. Lee's concerns were alleviated when he noticed the playfulness in her eyes but he played along. "_But it's only ten o'clock? You can't be tired yet?_", said Lee, just a hint of teasing in his tone. Lucy smiled, and whispered "_I didn't say anything about going to sleep, I was hoping you might come with me_". Lee grinned and shot up from the sofa. Lucy giggled at how quickly Lee had moved, took his hand and led him to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

On Friday night the following week, Lucy and Lucy were relaxing in the flat, when there was a knock at the door. It was Lucy's father. "_Dad, I don't want to talk to you, I've had a long week with work and I'm too tired to get into another argument_". He Lee stayed still on the sofa looking at the floor uncomfortably, thinking it best that he didn't say anything. "_Lucy, for God sake you keep telling me to treat you like a grown-up, so let's be adults about this, we need to talk_…", he paused and looked at Lee, "…_alone_". She sighed and responded, "_Fine. We'll go into the kitchen". _ Once they had left the lounge Geoffrey continued, "_I'll only ask you this once Lucy,_ a_re you absolutely sure there's nothing anyone can say or do that will make you change your mind about Lee?" _ Lucy could not hide the anger on her face, replying in sort of half shout, half whisper, as she didn't want Lee to overhear, "_Yes I am ABSOLUTELY SURE. I love Lee, I'm marrying Lee, end of story, disown me if you like, it won't change my mind!". "Right, well then, I have something for you", said Geoffrey", _before handing Lucy a cheque_. _She looked at the cheque and was stunned to see it was made out to her, and was for £15,000._ "What's this?", _she asked and immediately jumping to conclusions, continued, "_are you serious? I can't believe you think you can bribe me into calling off the wedding, didn't you hear me? I LOVE LEE, no amount of money is going to make me change my mind about that. I'm surprised you didn't try and pay Lee off, no doubt you would have expected him to take the money. I can't believe you'd sink this low. I think you should leave now and take the cheque with you _". Geoffrey was staring at her, an eyebrow raised. He interrupted her flow, "_Lucy, shut up and listen to your father. The cheque is not a bribe _". She looked at him confused. "_The cheque is for you…and Lee. For the wedding, and if there's anything left you can do what you like with it_".

Lucy couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, "_you mean?" "Yes, Lucy, this is my way of telling you that you have my blessing. I won't pretend to be keen on Lee, but I'm willing to accept that you love him and will make an effort to get to know him more. You never know, maybe I might even start to like him…eventually". _Lucy could not hold back the tears, she was so happy that her father was finally willing to accept her and Lee. She hugged her dad, and this made him a little watery-eyed too. "_Dad, you've no idea how much this means to me, and will mean to Lee. What made you change your mind?_". "_It was your mother, mainly, she made me see sense. And your brother. He's convinced that Lee truly loves you and will look after you, and that's all I want for you at the end of the day_". Lucy wanted to go and tell Lee the good news, but Geoffrey asked her if he could, and she reluctantly agreed.

Geoffrey closed the sliding kitchen door behind him, and Lee jumped in his seat, but didn't dare to turn around. Geoffrey approached him and Lee stood up and gulped, his gaze darting around the room, for fear of looking him in the eye. Much to Lee's surprise, Geoffrey went to shake his hand. Surely this couldn't mean he had relented, had Wendy kept her promise to change his mind? "_Congratulations Lee. Lucy is a very special lady, and you're a __very__ lucky man, never forget that. I suppose it's about time I welcomed you to the family_". Lee hugged him, making Geoffrey a little embarrassed, though his initial unease soon waned. He pulled away, and spoke again, "_eh hem, yes, well, I'd better go but there is one more thing_", he looked serious, making Lee feel tense again. "_Lucy will always be my little girl, I expect you to take care of her. If you ever do anything to hurt her, I will kill you, mark my words_". Lee was now a little scared, but admired Geoffrey's honesty. He nodded, and replied "_I don't doubt that Geoffrey. I promise I will look after her_". "_Good, then I'm glad we understand each other_", said Geoffrey, the small smile now returning to his face.

"_I think we should go out for a meal to celebrate_", said Lucy. "_Agreed_", said Lee. They were both still walking on air, it was like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Lucy suggested they went to the swanky French restaurant around the corner. "_I don't know Lucy, it's really expensive, I'm not sure we can afford it_". She hadn't told him about the money from her father yet, as she wanted to surprise him. "_Well, it is a special occasion…plus, there's the £15,000 my dad has just given us, I mean it's supposed to be for the wedding but…_" she said quite casually, smiling at Lee and waving the cheque at him. He stood there open-mouthed. "_Oh my God, is that real? Wow. I didn't realise your parents were that generous. Wow! Forget anything bad I've ever said about them. Having said that, you'd better pay that in the morning, before your dad changes his mind", _Lee grinned at Lucy, and she pulled him in to a hug. After a few moments, he took Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. "_Come on Lucy, we'd better get changed, I feel a three course meal coming on, courtesy of Geoffrey". "Hang on, I'd better phone and check they have a table first", _said Lucy.

Lee and Lucy were sat in the restaurant, finishing their drinks. They were both feeling rather full up, having polished off three courses, not to mention copious amounts of Champagne. Lee raised his glass, and Lucy joined him, clinking them together. "_To Geoffrey and Wendy_", said Lee, "_to mum and dad_", followed Lucy. "_To us_", whispered Lucy. Lee putting is glass down, and took Lucy's out of her hand, placing it back on the table. He took her hands in his and moved closer to her, kissing her softly, glad they were tucked away into a quiet corner of the restaurant. When they pulled away from their kiss, they continued to toy with each other's hands. Lucy spoke, sounding excited "_I think we should call off any plans this weekend, we need to start planning a wedding". "I can't wait", said _Lee, beaming, before leaning in to kiss her again...


	12. Chapter 12

By the beginning of December, Lee and Lucy's wedding plans were in full swing. They had set a date for the end of the following June, agreeing that it would be a relatively small affair, with just family and their closest friends attending. Neither had ever been keen on outlandishly expensive and lavish weddings and whilst they had the money from her parents, they decided they should save a significant part of it. They wanted to start a family and having some savings would allow Lucy to cut back on her working hours if they had a child. As well as Daisy, Lucy had chosen two more bridesmaids – her best friend from university and her cousin's 7 year old daughter. Now it came to the tricky part of deciding exactly who to and who not to invite.

There were a few minor disagreements between Lucy and her parents about which family members should attend, but Lucy put her foot down, and eventually managed to convince them that her second cousins and the step grandchildren of her great aunt would understand why they weren't invited. When it came to Lee's family Lucy thought it would be more straightforward. He was an only child and didn't have such an extended family. There was only really his dad Frank, a couple of aunts and uncles and 3 cousins to invite. However, Lee had decided he didn't want his dad to be there. They had never had an exactly close relationship, given their history, but they had been completely estranged since the incident with the boat in which thanks to Frank they all nearly drowned at sea. Frank didn't even know Lee and Lucy were together.

"_I can't believe you think it would be a good idea for us to invite dad, after everything he's done. Have you forgotten the boat incident? That was the last straw, I'd be happier if I never saw him again for the rest of my life!",_ said Lee, casting Lucy a look that left her in no doubt that she was treading on dangerous ground with this conversation. Nevertheless, although she didn't want to push him, she was concerned that he would regret it if he didn't invite his dad. "_Of course I haven't forgotten the boat incident, I still have nightmares about being in that water. But he is your dad, do you think it might be time to finally forgive him?_". "_Look, I don't want to get into an argument with you Lucy, I'll think about, but can we just leave him off the list for now. It's not like he cares about me, I'm sure he won't give a flying fig either way, invite or not_". Lucy, knowing that the emotional scars Lee had relating to his father were still deeply embedded, decided to leave it there. She sometimes forgot how affected he had been by his upbringing and seeing his reaction made her really sad for him. She stroked his arm to comfort him and spoke softly, "_sorry, I won't bring this up again, it's really up to you whether you invite Frank, I shouldn't have said anything_". "_That's OK_", replied Lee, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head, "_I know you meant well_". She smiled weakly and wrapped both arms around him, repositioning herself so that they properly cuddling.

By the end of the next weekend, Lucy had written out all the invitations and envelopes, and Lee's job had been to stuff the cards into the envelopes and put the stamps on. Looking at the finished pile on the dining table, they agreed it was a job well done. "_I'm glad we're only having a small wedding_", said Lucy, "_my hand's aching now_". Lee gave her a look of slightly mock sympathy, "_poor, Lucy_" he said taking her hand then rubbing her wrist between his hands, "_you obviously haven't got wrists as strong as mine_", he teased, and she rolled her eyes at him. "_I don't know about you, but I'm ready for glass of wine_", he said, changing the subject, "_I need to get the taste of envelope glue out of my mouth_".

They had finally sat down on the sofa when the phone rang. "_It's OK, don't get up, I'll answer it_", said Lee. He walked back over to Lucy with the phone and covered the receiver with his hand. He whispered, "_it's your mum and dad, they want to talk about Christmas_". Lucy had been dreading this phone call. Lucy and Lee really wanted to spend Christmas day on their own this year, but they didn't want to offend her parents, especially as they had recently been making so much of an effort to accept Lee and get to know him. To Lucy's surprise they understood when she told them this and they agreed that Lee and Lucy would go round on Boxing Day instead.

Lucy put the phone down and told Lee the good news. "_I can't believe you didn't even have to argue with them_", he said. "_I know, they must be going soft_", chuckled Lucy. "_This Christmas is going to be the best ever_", said Lee excitedly, grinning at Lucy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok a warning, the beginning of this chapter might be pushing the boundaries of the T rating a bit, forgive me if it is but I got carried away (*blushes*). It must be all that talk of Lee and the ice bucket challenge. I too would definitely like to see that! Lol xx**

It was Christmas morning. Lee woke up at around 8 o'clock. Lucy was still asleep and lay there watching her, smiling as she fidgeted and murmured softly. Watching her sleep was one of his favourite things to do, and he always found himself thinking about how lucky he was as he admired her beauty. She eventually stirred and slowly opened her eyes, suppressing a yawn. "_Morning Lucy, Merry Christmas_", said Lee quietly, tenderly kissing her on the lips. Lucy smiled and replied, "_Merry Christmas"_, before leaning in for a longer kiss. "_Our first Christmas as a couple_", stated Lucy, interlacing her fingers with his and letting their legs tangle together. "_And I have you all to myself_", said Lee softly. "_Just think, we can do whatever we like, no one to tell us what we should be doing when…we won't have to watch the Queen's speech… we can even open our presents before dinner, mum and dad always make us wait_", said Lucy, giggling. "_Shall we do presents first then?_" asked Lee, although from the look in her eyes, and the way she had started to brush kisses along his neck and shoulder he guessed she might have something else in mind.

"_No…the presents can wait_", was her answer. She climbed on top of Lee and gave him a mischievous smile, and his eyes widened. Lee breathed in, reaching his hand up to play with her hair as she slowly placed kisses down his chest towards his stomach. He gasped when she suddenly reached down and grasped him with intent, arching into her as she began to stroke him in earnest, eliciting what could only be described as a low growl, followed by more of whimper. Lee went to grab Lucy's hand and pull it away "_L…Luce…Lucy_", he whispered, temporarily regaining the power of speech, "_s…stop_", she paused "_stop? You want me to stop touching you_?". "_Yes, err no… but carry on like that and trust me this will be over before it even begins_". Lucy wasn't put off, "s_o what, we've got all day, you can return the favour later_", she murmured, resuming her ministrations…

Lucy was lying beneath Lee, the aftershock of a powerful orgasm still running through her. He soon followed, and collapsed top of her, nuzzling her neck and shoulder, and reached up to entwine the hand that was stretched out above her with his. She caressed his back with her other hand. Eventually Lucy spoke, "_Lee, you're starting to squash me a bit_". "_God, sorry_", said Lee, before rolling off her. They turned to face each other and Lucy stared into Lee's eyes which were filled with awe. "_As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, I think we should probably get up now, otherwise we'll be eating Christmas dinner at midnight_", said Lucy, and Lee nodded in agreement, albeit reluctantly. "_Shower then presents?"_ she suggested. "_Or we could open our presents first, this is Christmas our way remember_". "_Ooh Lee, you're such a rebel_", Lucy replied, laughing and giving him a playful tap on the arm, "OK_, we'll open presents now… well, once I've regained the use of my legs anyway_". "_Of course I've already got everything I want right here_", Lee whispered, smiling and looking at Lucy lovingly, stroking her cheek. She smiled back at him, blushing a little. She replied, "_me too. I love you_". "_Love you too sweetheart_" whispered Lee.

A little later Lucy and Lee were sitting on the sofa in their dressing gowns, having sorted out the presents under the tree into piles. Lee unwrapped his main present from Lucy, and was happy to see that she had bought him a PlayStation portable, to replace the one she had bought him last year but that he had to give away almost immediately to the granddaughter of his dad's ex-girlfriend. Lucy squealed when she saw Lee's present to her. It was a silver necklace with a dainty drop detail. "_Lee,_ _I love it_", she said, "_can you help me put it on_?". Lee stood behind her and carefully fastened it around her neck, struggling a bit with the fiddly clasp. Lucy got up and looked in the mirror, admiring her new jewellery. Lee followed her, putting his arms around her waist as they both studied her reflection. "_Thanks so much Lee, it's beautiful, it's so pretty_". "_It certainly is_", said Lee, referring to Lucy rather than the necklace. "_The necklace is lovely too_" he joked, kissing her neck, close to where it rested. Lucy smiled shyly and turned around to kiss him, putting her arms around his neck, while he moved his to her waist.

There was one more gift to open, an envelope with a definite bulge in it, which had arrived in the post a week or so earlier with some other cards. It said 'DO NOT OPEN UNTIL DECEMBER 25TH', so they had placed it under the tree, wondering who it was from. Lee let Lucy open it, and saw that it contained a letter and another smaller envelope. Lucy pulled out the letter and skimmed it. "_Who is it from Lucy?, what does it say?"_ asked Lee, intrigued. When she saw that it was from Frank she was not sure how to tell him. "_Lucy?",_ Lee questioned, wondering why she had an uneasy look on her face. "_It's from your dad_". Now he understood. Lee sighed, "_why does my dad always have to spoil Christmas?", _said Lee, frustrated, but determined not to let this get to him, added "_well, I suppose we should read it_".

"_Dear Lee and Lucy. I know you probably don't want to hear from me, but I'm writing to wish you Happy Christmas and congratulations. Your Auntie Joan told me about the two of you getting married and I must say I was made up. Lucy's a wonderful girl, how did you manage to pull a stunner like her eh Lee?"_. Lee paused and rolled his eyes, and Lucy tightened her grip on his arm as she felt him tense up. He continued to read, "_Seriously though, I'm really happy for you. You look after that girl Lee, don't be an idiot like your old dad. I know you'll be a much better husband and father than I ever was. I understand why you don't want me to come to your wedding, but I wanted to congratulate you anyway. In the smaller envelope is a little something for you, well it's for Lucy really. I hope you accept it. Best Wishes, Dad_". Lee wasn't sure how to feel, the letter seemed heartfelt but he didn't trust his dad so found it hard to believe he was genuine at first. Lucy opened the smaller envelope and to both of their astonishment there was another note inside, along with an antique wedding ring. The note read, "_Lee, this was your grandmother's wedding ring. I don't have much money but I wanted to give you a decent wedding present and I want Lucy to have it. It's worth a few bob mind so look after it. I hope it fits_". It was lovely, and it did fit, but considering the situation they debated whether or not they could accept the gift. They decided they couldn't reject it, being a family heirloom, and Lee, genuinely a bit moved, told Lucy he was thinking of inviting his dad to the wedding after all.

They spent an enjoyable remainder of Christmas day together. Lee insisted on cooking the Christmas dinner, which had mixed results. They had bought a chicken as they couldn't get a small enough turkey for two, even factoring in days of turkey sandwiches and curries. When Lee went to serve it wasn't cooked all the way through so they had to put it back in the oven. Then the gravy turned out a bit lumpy and the vegetables ended up slightly overcooked. Lucy could see Lee was really disappointed but she told him she didn't care, and that she just appreciated the effort he had gone to. They both fell asleep on the sofa not long after they sat down after dinner, a combination of the big meal and having drunk a few too many wines throughout the day. The ended the evening watching a film together and decided to get an early night as they had to be up fairly early the next day. Lucy's mum and dad were expecting them to be round at 10.30, and it was a fairly long drive to their house, especially with the London traffic.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the nice reviews so far. Qualmpedler pointed out that there are no M rated stories on here, and I agree that there definitely should be. Not sure if I'm brave enough to write one but would be happy to read if anyone is willing to take up the challenge ;) **

**I don't know if you are all aware but Lee will be covering Graham Norton's Saturday morning Radio 2 show (alongside Mel Giedroyc) on 6****th**** September – I don't know if it is for just that week or not. I enjoyed the shows he presented covering Frank Skinner on Absolute Radio a few years ago so I'm looking forward to listening. Also, Now we have a date for WILTY I'm counting down the days!**

"_Come on Lee, we'd better get going_", called Lucy across to Lee, as he gathered up the presents for her mum and dad. Tim and Daisy wouldn't be there as they had been away for a few weeks combining one of Tim's work trips with a holiday, so he left theirs under the tree. "_On my way_", he replied, balancing a box containing the presents to join Lucy at the door "_Can you grab my car keys?". _Lee had pulled the short straw, and would be doing the driving.

When they arrived Lucy's parents greeted them at the door, and kissed them both on the cheek, wishing them Happy Christmas. Geoffrey kissed Lucy and shook Lee's hand. "_Come in, let me get you a drink_", said Wendy. She had made punch and was keen for them to test it. "_Blimey_", pronounced Lee, "_that's strong. I'd better stick to the soft drinks for the rest of the day or I'll be above the limit_". "_Why don't you both stay here tonight? You can have Lucy's old room. It's only a single bed but I could get out the camp bed and Lee can sleep on that. That way you can have a few drinks, enjoy yourself_", Geoffrey suggested. They looked at each other, neither sure whether this was a good idea, but they agreed, seeing how keen Lucy's parents were on the idea. Lee was a bit nervous about today as this would be the longest amount of time they had spent with her parents since they found out they were together. He concluded that at least if he was able to have a drink he would be able to relax a bit more. Lucy's mum asked about the presents they had received so far, and Wendy cooed over the necklace Lee had given her, impressed with his taste. In the meantime Lee tried his best to explain to Geoffrey what a PlayStation was. After they exchanged their presents to each other, Wendy brought out nibbles, followed by turkey sandwiches. Lee was on his best behaviour all day, keen to impress Wendy and Geoffrey, and even managed to look enthusiastic about the board games Geoffrey brought out in the evening .

When it came to bedtime, Geoffrey went to get out the camp bed and Wendy fetched some clean bedding, making up the beds for them. Lucy whispered to Lee "_It's OK, you don't really have to sleep on the camp bed, I'm sure you can fit into my bed somehow, it'll be fun_". Lee grinned, he wasn't going to argue, and was quite looking forward to the two of them squeezed together in the single. Both couples retired to their rooms at around 11pm. It was quite a big house, and Lucy's old room was at the other side of the house to her mum and dad's. Lee finished cleaning his teeth and returned to the bedroom, where Lucy was getting changed into a nightdress her mum had lent her. "_Ooh, your mum's full of surprises isn't she? That nightdress is actually quite sexy_", teased Lee, causing Lucy to go red. When Lucy's mum had said she could borrow her nightie, Lee had pictured something a lot frumpier. He decided to sleep in his boxers and the T-shirt he had been wearing during the day. "_So how are we going to do this?"_ he asked, looking at the small bed. After messing up the camp bed to make it look slept in, Lee climbed in first, and Lucy joined him, having to lie with half her body on top of his. They giggled as they tried to find a comfortable position. "_I feel like a teenager again, one who's just smuggled his girlfriend back to his room_", joked Lee, stroking Lucy's arm, relishing their close proximity. "_Actually, I was a good girl, I never sneaked boys into my bedroom, so I wouldn't know", _said Lucy, feigning offense. "_Glad to hear it_", whispered Lee, his tone suggestive "_but you're never too old to be naughty you know_", before angling his head so that he could kiss her.

Their kisses became more and more passionate, their hands exploring each other. They were now lying face to face, limbs entangled. Lucy couldn't help but let out a soft moan when Lee gently took the strap of her nightdress between his fingers and pulled it down her shoulder, kissing her there, then moving down to her collarbone and the exposed area of skin just above her breasts, teasing her by lingering there. Lee's hand travelled down to the hem of the nightdress and he went to lift it, but Lucy's hand stopped him. She had suddenly remembered where they were. "_Lee, I don't think we should be doing this here, it's my mum and dad's house, and what if they hear us?_". Her voice came out as a whisper, her breathing unsteady. He trailed his kisses back up towards her neck and proceeded to nibble her earlobe, an action which caused her to shudder, and despite herself she sought to press her body even further into his, craving the contact. She didn't really want him to stop, she was already really aroused and it was obvious he was too. "_L..Lee, what if they hear us?_", she repeated. Lee spoke between kisses, whispering into her ear _"they won't hear us, they're at the other side of the house, I'll stop though, if you really want me to, just say". _He prayed that she wouldn't, and was thankful when she allowed him to continue, "_I don't want you to stop_", she breathed and Lee manoeuvred them so that he was on top of her. They were both unable to suppress their giggles when he nearly fell off the side of the bed in the process. "_Shh_", Lee whispered, remembering they were supposed to be trying to be quiet, before silencing her with a kiss…

Lee and Lucy joined Wendy and Geoffrey for breakfast next morning and were relieved to discover they apparently had no idea about their activities last night. "_I hope the camp bed wasn't too uncomfortable Lee_", said Wendy, "_I know those things can aren't exactly conducive to a good night's sleep_". "_It wasn't too bad thanks_", said Lee, "_I slept really well. My backs a bit sore this morning though_". He didn't really look at her as he answered, feeling bad about having to lie, instead himself and Lucy were casting knowing glances at each other, Lucy trying not to smile and hoping that she wasn't blushing. Luckily her parents didn't notice this, as they busied themselves with serving breakfast. Changing the subject, Lucy spoke "_Oh by the way, Mum, are you free on the 10__th__ of January? I've made some appointments at bridal shops and hoped you could come with me to help me choose a dress. I'm going to ask Daisy to come as well, when she and Tim get back from their holiday_". "_Ooh, Lucy I'd love to_", Wendy replied, clearly excited by the prospect. After breakfast, Lee and Lucy and said their goodbyes before embarking on the journey across London back home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just an extremely short but fluffy chapter. I wanted to include New Year's Eve but couldn't really think of enough to write a longer chapter.**

It was almost midnight on New Year's Eve. Lee and Lucy were on standing on the roof of the flats, huddling together for warmth and admiring the lights of London set out in front them.

"_Do you remember the last time we did this?"_ asked Lucy. "_Of course I do, I got beaten up by that old woman, I'm hardly going to forget that_" answered Lee. "_I remember how sweet you were about her in the end_", Lucy added, "_and I remember how we shared a moment after I kissed you on the cheek. I didn't dare say anything at the time but I felt something between us when I saw the way you looked at me after I kissed you, all shy and sparkly eyed. That was around the time I started thinking that maybe I wanted us to be more than just friends_". Lee added, "_I felt something too, of course I was already head over heels in love with you by then but never thought you would be interested in me. But that moment_ _gave me some hope that one day we might get together_". "_It's just a shame we didn't get our acts together a lot sooner_", said Lucy, leaning her head against his shoulder.

It was only when the fireworks began that they realised the clock had struck twelve. They turned to each other, saying "_Happy New Year!" _in unison, before sharing a tender kiss. Making their way to the picnic blanket on the floor, they lay down on their backs so that they could watch the impressive display of fireworks above them, coming from gardens and events all over the city. "_Just think, this time next year we'll have been married 6 months already_", said Lucy, turning her head to look at Lee who was grinning at the thought. "_We should make this an annual ritual_", said Lee, taking Lucy's hand. She nodded and they looked back up at the sky, continuing to watch the fireworks in contented silence.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a cold January Saturday morning when Lucy met her mum and Daisy at the first bridal shop. Neither had seen Daisy for over a month. Tim had to go to Edinburgh on business for the couple of weeks before Christmas and since he had some holiday left and Daisy also managed to get some time off work, they decided she would go with him and after the first fortnight they would move on to a cottage and spend Christmas and New Year there. "_How was Scotland? Did you have a lovely Christmas and New Year?". "Yes, we did thanks. Nearly didn't make it back in time for today though, we almost got snowed in. We'll tell you all about it tomorrow", replied Daisy. _Lee and Lucy, Tim and Daisy were all going round to Tim and Lucy's parents for Sunday lunch the following day, so they were looking forward to catching up and belatedly exchanging Christmas presents.

The shop assistant let Lucy start by looking at the dresses on the racks, to give her an idea of what sort of thing she liked, and to see if any caught her eye. She felt a bit like a little girl again, excited about choosing a special dress for a party. Except this was even more exciting, and a maybe even bit nerve wracking. She tried a few on there but they weren't quite right, so they moved on to the next shop, and it was there that she saw the dress of her dreams. It was a pale ivory colour, with delicate lace detailing and dainty pearl fastenings at the back. When she stepped out of the changing cubicle, a broad grin across her face, her mum and Daisy both gasped, speechless at how beautiful she looked. Her mum put her hand up to her mouth, getting a bit emotional. The shop assistant noticed the commotion and walked over to them. "_I take it you like this one? You do look absolutely stunning", _she said. "_Thank you_", said Lucy, trying not get tearful. "_This is the one. Can I buy it_", she announced. "_Of course_", said the shop assistant. "_Your lucky fiancé will be bowled over when he sees you in this_". Lucy really hoped so. "_Right, I'll need to get some measurements now then there's a bit of paperwork to complete, shall we go into the cubicle? I'll help you out of the dress". "Ok", _said Lucy, not really wanting to take it off.

Once the shop assistant had finished, her and Lucy emerged out of the cubicle and the shop assistant offered them all a glass of sparkling wine to drink while she completed her admin. Lucy and her mum were surprised when Daisy refused, it wasn't like her to turn down a glass of wine. "_Err, it's a bit early, not for me_", said Daisy, shifty on the spot and looking uncomfortable. Lucy and her mum exchanged glances, both clearly thinking the same thing. Come to think of it, when they had looked at some of the bridesmaid dresses she had asked the assistant about floaty dress styles and whether they could do last minute adjustments. Lucy, hoping she wasn't overstepping the mark, decided to be direct, "_Daisy, is there something we should know, are you pregnant by any chance?". _Daisy had been backed into a corner, and had to admit it. "_Yes_". They both squealed and hugged her. "_I'm going to be a grandma!_", "_and I'm going to be an auntie!_", said Wendy and Lucy excitedly, before bombarding her with questions.

It turned out that she was approximately 13 weeks pregnant. She suspected she might be when she when her and Tim first arrived in Scotland. She explained that she hadn't realised at first as her periods had always been quite irregular, but she then started to feel off colour, tired and nauseous all the time, so bought a test. They managed to see a doctor in Scotland and she confirmed the pregnancy. "_Because of being away we only had our first scan yesterday, but everything's fine_" she said. "_And are you feeling ok now?" _asked Wendy. "_Apart from the nausea, but that seems to be getting better. We were going to tell you tomorrow, Tim will be upset that I told you when he wasn't there". "Don't worry Daisy, we can pretend we don't know, can't we mum?", _suggested Lucy. Wendy agreed.

"_Do you think you and Lee will have children, Lucy?_", Daisy asked. "_I hope so, we've talked about and we both want them_", Lucy replied. Daisy smiled, "_wouldn't it be great if our kids were near each other in age and they could be best friends as well as cousins?". _ Lucy nodded. She pictured the scene, imagining the four of them enjoying a day out with their happy kids running around them, "y_es it would_". "_There is one thing though_" said Daisy, "_the baby is due at the beginning of July, I really hope I can make the wedding_._ I should as long as he or she doesn't decide to arrive early_. _I'm sorry I'm going to look massive in all the pictures_". "_I don't care about that, I'm sure you'll look lovely_", Lucy reassured her, "_And if you can't come, it'll be with good reason_".

The next day, they were all gathered at Geoffrey and Wendy's house, and Tim looked at Daisy, it seemed like a good time to make announcement. "_Daisy and I have some good news, we're having a baby_", he said proudly. Lucy and her mum played their part well and Daisy was impressed by their 'surprise' acting. Tim beamed as they produced a print out from their scan and it was passed around the room. "_I think this calls for Champagne_", said Geoffrey, who had a definite tear in his eye, and the celebrations began.


	17. Chapter 17

Some months later...

The date of Lee and Lucy's wedding was getting ever closer. It was now only about two weeks away, and it was time for Lucy's hen night. Lucy wanted to keep it low key, and with the help of her mum she had arranged a relaxing spa day followed by a meal and drinks in the evening. There would be Lucy, her mum, her cousin Sarah, Daisy and four other friends.

"_Have a lovely time Lucy, and behave yourself later, don't let them get you too drunk_", Lee joked, kissing her goodbye. "_When have I ever got drunk_?", she replied, with a false look of propriety on her face. Lee raised his eyebrows, "_Do want me to go through the list of occasions now?_ _Because you'll probably be late if I do_", he said sarcastically. "_Shut up_", Lucy said, then smiled and kissed him before setting off.

Wendy went home after the meal, telling Lucy she was a bit old for bars and clubs these days, and would leave the younger ones to it. Lucy ended up being quite glad of this later in the evening, when the drinks had flowed a little more and the conversation became a little more risqué. Daisy had managed to meet Lee one day without Lucy knowing, so that she could ask him some questions in preparation for a 'Mr and Mrs' style game she had planned. Lee was quite reluctant to answer some of the questions at first, as they were quite personal, but Daisy plied him with alcohol and promised him she wouldn't reveal any of his answers to Tim. Daisy asked Lucy the questions as she was the only one not drinking, and could still read them. The first questions were innocent enough.

"_Lee was asked what your favourite food was_" said Daisy, doing her best quiz show host impression. "_But did he get it right? Lucy, what is your favourite food_". "_Chocolate_", answered Lucy. "And _Lee said…chocolate_", stated Daisy smiling. "_But can you guess correctly what he said is his favourite food?_" "_Bacon?_", answered Lucy. "_Correct_", said Daisy. Of course, thought Lucy, although to be fair that was an easy question.

"Next question, "_what aspect of your personality does he admire the most?_" "_Erm, I'm not sure what he would say, maybe my patience?". "Actually_ _he said your kindness. Although he did say your patience as an afterthought_". Lucy smiled "_I think he would probably say I love his sense of humour, am I right?_". "_Correct again_", announced Daisy.

"_Question 3. Who does Lee secretly fancy?". "Easy, Lorraine Kelly", _answered Lucy, much to the amusement of the girls. "_And does Lee know who your secret crush is?" asked Daisy. "He said it's Phillip Schofield, is he correct?". _Lucy went red,_ "Yes, and I honestly didn't know he knew that", _she responded. God, Lee was worryingly astute at times, she thought.

"_Next, what part of your body does Lee love the most?". _Lucy started to get concerned about where these questions were going, it was a good job she had a few drinks down her. "_Knowing Lee he probably said my boobs", _said Lucy. "_Incorrect. He said he couldn't name just one part_". "A_ww sweet_", said Lucy's friends in chorus. "_So what is your favourite part of Lee's body? And did he guess right? "_. Lucy looked a bit embarrassed but the girls egged her on. Lucy rolled her eyes, then downed another shot, I may as well be honest, she thought. "_His arms and hands. I love the way he holds me, sort of strong but gentle_", she replied shyly. "_Ooh, strong but gentle hands, and I bet he knows how to use them eh Luce_", her friends teased, nudging her. Daisy was giggling as she revealed Lee's answer, "_He thought you would say his tongue!_". Lucy's friends all collapsed into hysterics, and she was now bright red. "_Daisy, was Lee drunk by any chance when you asked him these questions?". "Maybe just a bit"_, Daisy admitted, "_well very drunk actually_".

"_When and where was your first kiss? And does Lee remember?_". Of course he does, thought Lucy. "_On the sofa at our flat. Our first ever kiss was on the sofa at Christmas a few years ago, although our first proper kiss was just over a year ago, on the day my dad had his heart attack. That was also on the same sofa_". "_Good_", replied Daisy, "_that's the answer I have written down here, and thank god it is otherwise I think Lee would have been in a lot of trouble later_".

Daisy cleared her throat, "_Question 6. Where's the strangest place you and Lee have ever had sex?"_. "_Come on Daisy, I'm not answering that!" _exclaimed Lucy. "_Well, if you want to know what Lee said…". _Lucy dreaded to think. She sighed, "_Fine. I don't know, I'm not sure we've ever had sex anywhere you would count as weird. I don't know. Against the front door of the flat, or maybe he said on the dining table, or…"._ The girls were looking at Lucy with raised eyebrows. "_Are there any surfaces safe to touch in your flat?", _joked Anna, interrupting Lucy. Lucy couldn't believe she had just answered that, realising she must be drunker than she thought. "_Sorry Lucy,_ _no points._ _Lee said on the bathroom floor!"._ "_Next question please_", Lucy said quickly, trying to gloss this one over and hoping the next would be less embarrassing.

"_Final question, have you and Lee ever had sex in a public place?". _Lucy spat out her drink. "_No…well almost but not actually_". "_Almost… do tell?_" said Sarah. "_Fine but I swear if any of this is ever mentioned again I will kill you. We once almost did it in the lift on the way up to the flat after it broke down and we were stuck, and we got a bit carried away on the roof of the flats on New Year's Eve, you're not getting details, so don't bother ask_". Daisy spoke, "_Lee actually said – 'does in a tent count?' And I think it probably does. Never mind, I think we can still safely say that Lee and Lucy know each other __very__ well_". "_And we now know that Lucy has a secret saucy side, not to mention Lee being a bit of a dark horse", _said Lucy's friend Emily. "_I need another drink_", announced Lucy, now starting to slur her words.

Lee heard Lucy singing as she approached the flat. He'd waited up for her, suspected she'd be somewhat worse for wear and wanted to make sure she got to bed ok. He heard her speak, slurring, "_w..where's the keyhole gone? Lee have you moved the keyhole?. _She was stabbing at the door with the key. Lee got up to let her in, and had to catch her as she fell through the door. "_Good night was it?_", asked Lee. Lucy answered, punctuating every word. "_Great. You know what Lee? I love you. I love…your arms and hands…and…I love your tongue". _He looked at her in amusement and confusion, and then recalled Daisy's Mr and Mrs questions, not that he could remember much about his answers, he had been pretty wasted that night. "_Ah, the Mr and Mrs thing. How did we do then?_". "_We got most of them right, we know each other very well_". "_Good, and I'm sorry if I told Daisy anything embarrassing, she got me drunk". "Th..that's ok Lee, all my friends now know we once almost had sex in a lift but never mind 'coz you love every part of my body", _she said, lightly punching his chest before lunging herself at him. She went to kiss him and ended up missing his mouth, getting his nose instead. Lee chuckled, drunk Lucy was sweet and very funny. Lee held her up, and guided her to the sofa. "_I'd think we'd better get you a drink of water then get you into bed_", he said.

By the time Lee returned from the kitchen with a glass of water Lucy had fallen asleep on the sofa. He gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, careful not to wake her. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "Night Lucy", he whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Lee's stag night took place the following weekend, the one before the wedding. Lee's three best friends – Dan, Jonathan and Matt - from back up North had travelled down to join him, Tim and Frank for a meal followed by a pub crawl. Lee had got back in touch with his dad after Christmas and their relationship was gradually improving. Lee had also invited Geoffrey who came along to the meal then made his excuses to leave. "_I'm not really up to pub crawls these days – too old and decrepit I'm afraid, I'll leave you to it_". Geoffrey also felt that Lee would probably prefer it if he wasn't there cramping his style, having probably invited him out of politeness. "_Fair enough Geoffrey, thanks for coming to the meal_", replied Lee. Lee kind of hoped his dad might do the same, but he seemed intent on staying for the duration. Whilst they were trying to make an effort with each there were still occasions when Lee saw the old Frank resurfacing, and he was worried that after a few beers this might happen tonight. Indeed, just a few drinks in Frank asked "_so, what time are we going to the strip club then Lee?"._ "_We're not_" was Lee's blunt response. "_Son, who has a stag night without strippers?"._ Lee was getting annoyed now, "_I do, I'm not into in that kind of thing anymore_". Since he met Lucy such places were of no interest to him, especially since he found out they were run by sleazy men like Guy, Lucy's ex. Tim wouldn't even consider stepping back into one given his bad experience when he found out his librarian girlfriend was actually a stripper by night. Dan, Jonathan and Matt were also all of Lee's way of thinking, themselves settled down with long term girlfriends or wives. Frank went back to his pint, disappointed but resigned to the fact he wouldn't get his way.

Tim was sat listening with amusement as Lee's friends relayed anecdotes of things Lee got up to in his younger days, as Lee sat rolling his eyes, butting in to defend himself at various points. "_So, Tim, have you written your best man's speech yet? Are we going to get to hear some good stories from you? As you can probably tell he was always known for getting into all kinds of scrapes back home_". They hadn't seen much of Lee in recent years and were sure Tim must have some gossip.

"_Well I do have some stories, but I won't be putting most of them in the speech, I wouldn't do that to him_", Tim replied. "_Yep, but you can tell us now right?",_ said Dan_ ._ "_Well, there was the time he got chased by a teenager whilst dressed as a man in a cage being held by a gorilla – long story, the time he pretended to be blind and that I was in a wheelchair – because of a writing competition - again long story, he got banned from a crazy golf course for vandalising a windmill, then there was the time he got beaten up by an old lady, almost blew himself up under the bonnet of my car, threw himself on top of an elderly psycho clown who turned out to be a sexual deviant, he got mistaken for a perverted rabbit killer, had to deliver a baby in a cable carski lift, the list is endless_". Lee looked at Tim, "_did Lucy tell you about those last two? You weren't even in the country!_". Tim nodded. Boy, Lucy's going to be in so much trouble tonight, Lee thought to himself. "_I see he hasn't changed then!_", Matt announced. "_Actually, there's been less of that kind of thing recently, since he started seeing my sister she seems to have kept him out of trouble_", said Tim, smiling at Lee, who had to nod in agreement.

The rest of the night was taken up with darts, pool and eventually Tim persuaded them to do karaoke. They were ready to go home at about 1.30am, none of them young enough for an all-nighter anymore. Lee arrived back at the flat at just after 2 o'clock. He was fairly plastered but tried his best to be quiet so that he didn't wake Lucy. He decided he wanted a snack and headed to the kitchen.

Lucy woke up with a start as she heard a crashing sound coming from somewhere in the flat. That'll be Lee, she thought, no doubt he's had a few too many. She found him flat on his face on floor of the kitchen having apparently fallen over the dishwasher door which was open for some reason. She helped him up. "_Lee, are you ok, what were you doing down there_?". She could see he was half-cut. He pointed at the dishwasher. _"I thought it was the thingy, the thing with the food in, the fr...fridge. L..Lucy, can you pass me the frying pan, I'm going to make a bacon sandwich, it's ok you go back to bed. I've got every under control here_", Lee said as he almost fell over again. Lucy caught him and plonked him down on a chair. "_I just need to get the bacon..."_ . "_Oh no you don't Mr, pissed Lee and gas flames are a bad combination. We learnt that the hard way remember. Here's a packet of crisps, you can eat these if you're hungry. I'll get you a cup of tea, and after you've drunk it I'm taking you to bed"_. Lucy rolled her eyes when he gave her a cheeky look and raised an eyebrow.

Lucy walked Lee to the bedroom and started to help him out of his clothes. He smirked and slurred, "_are you trying to have sex with me? Taking advantage of me while I'm drunk? You're in…insatiable. Well, I suppose if you insist_". He reached out and tugged at her pyjama top. Lucy took his hand away, but couldn't help but be amused. After all she had been just as bad last week after her hen-do so couldn't take the high ground with Lee here. "_Sorry Lee, as irresistible as you are that's not happening tonight. You stink of booze plus I don't even think you'd be capable in this state. I'm just trying to get you your pyjamas on_". "_Oh_", he sighed. Once he was safely in bed he fell asleep immediately. Lucy looked at him, and smiled before kissing him on the forehead. She was glad he obviously had a good night but he was going to have a sore head tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

The morning of the wedding finally arrived. The ceremony and reception were to take place in a small country hotel, and Lucy, Daisy, her parents and a few other members of the wedding party had stayed there the night before. Lee stayed at Tim's.

Lee stood in Tim's living room trying to attach cufflinks to his shirt. His hands were shaking a bit as he was feeling really nervous. Tim handed him a small shot of Whiskey. "_It's a bit early for that isn't it?"_ Lee exclaimed. Tim insisted he took a sip to calm his nerves. "_Here, let me help you with that_", said Tim, adjusting Lee's tie. "_There, you scrub up pretty well when you make the effort_", he added. Lee took a deep breath. "_Lee, it's normal to be nervous you know, but it'll all be fine_". "_What if Lucy's changed her mind, what if she realises she's too good for me?", _Lee asked_, _getting himself in to a bit of a state again. "_That's honestly never going to happen Lee, so stop worrying_". Feeling reassured, Lee spoke, "_look at us two, all grown up. Who'd have thought it. You about to have a baby any day now, me about to get married. How did that happen?". "I don't know mate", _answered Tim_. "Seriously though thanks for helping me with my nerves, you're always there for me. I couldn't ask for a better best mate_", said Lee before giving his friend a hug. He was feeling rather emotional this morning. Tim patted Lee on the back, "_thanks Lee, but could you stop getting all soppy on me or you're going to make me cry_". "_Sorry, I wouldn't want to ruin your make-up_", joked Lee, making them both laugh. "_Anyway, we'd better make a move"._

Meanwhile, Lucy was being helped into her wedding dress by Daisy. She had been to the hairdresser earlier and her friend Emily had done her make-up. Daisy drew an intake of breath suddenly and held her hand to her stomach, asking Sarah if she could take over for a minute so she could sit down on the bed. "_Are you ok Daisy?"_ asked Lucy concerned about her friend, seeing she looked uncomfortable. "_Yeah, just a bit of a twinge, don't mind me_". Daisy had been experiencing these since she got up this morning but had decided to dismiss them, not wanting to worry anyone today. Lucy wasn't convinced but Daisy insisted she was fine. Once the dress was fastened she walked over to the mirror and smiled. They had done such a great job with her hair and make-up.

"_You look gorgeous darling_", said Lucy's dad when he came to fetch her. She had butterflies in her stomach, a combination of nerves and excitement. "_I'm so proud of you Lucy. My baby's all grown up_". Geoffrey placed a light kiss on her cheek, and she felt a tear start to form. "_It's time to go,_ _they're ready for you downstairs_, _don't forget to walk tall down that aisle_", her dad said, linking her arm with his.

The music started to play and Lucy and her dad began to walk down the aisle. She was glad her dad was there to steady her. Lee turned around and felt his heart bursting with joy and pride when he saw how stunning Lucy looked, and he had to fight to keep the tears at bay. Lucy glanced at her mum who was grinning and crying at the same time. When she reached Lee he smiled and whispered "_you look so beautiful_" and took hold of her hands. "_Thank you_", she replied softly, beaming from ear to ear. As soon as they saw each other, their nerves were calmed, and looking into each other's eyes they almost forgot all the other people around them.

They just about managed to get through their vows without crying, though both were fighting back their emotions, overcome with happiness. "_You may kiss the bride_", said the registrar finally, and Lee gently cupped Lucy's face in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips, before kissing away the small tear that ran down her cheek. This was followed by clapping and cheering from their family and friends.

The room suddenly went silent when Daisy yelled out in pain. "_Ow...Oww!_", she shouted, grimacing. She was holding on her stomach with one hand and gripping Tim's arm with the other. Lee and Lucy looked on as Tim and Wendy helped her sit back down. "_I think I just a contraction_", she said, getting her breath back. Wendy nodded, holding her hand. Tim started panicking. _"You can't be going into labour yet, the baby's not due for nearly for another week! I can't miss the reception, I've got a speech to make". _"_I'm afraid babies come when they're ready, convenient or not_", said Wendy. "_It's probably a false alarm, I've been told me that often happens_", said Daisy, now the pain had subsided. "_Or not_", she exclaimed as she noticed the pool of liquid gathering at her feet. Tim saw this and started panicking again. "_Right, her waters have broken. Tim you need to call the midwife, and Geoffrey you need to take them to the hospital in your car_", said Wendy, the voice of calm.

Lee and Lucy helped Daisy to the car, exchanging congratulations and good luck wishes with her and Tim. They hugged them both and reassured them it didn't matter that they were going to miss the reception. This was more important. Before he left Tim handed Lee's friend Dan his best man's speech, asking if he could read it on his behalf. "_Right, we'd better get to the reception_", said Lucy, "_people will probably start to notice in a minute if the bride and groom are missing_". Lucy chuckled to herself - it felt strange, referring to them as bride and groom, though it was a good kind of strange, the best kind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, so I've had to give Lee a surname toward the end of this chapter. Nothing really sounded right and I didn't want it to be Mack or McKillop so I chose McKenzie, thought that would be just a slight nod to the man himself. Warning, the end of the chapter is definitely a bit near the mark again.**

The reception was in full swing when Geoffrey returned from the hospital. They had managed to delay the dinner a little. "_Well, any news?_" Wendy asked, Lee and Lucy gathering round to hear what he had to say. "_They said things are progressing well be she's not likely to give birth for a good while yet, so Tim told me to the come back for the rest of the reception, he'll keep us updated_".

Once they were are settled around the dining tables, champagne was passed around ready for the toast and speeches. Lucy's dad kept his speech brief and simple, though his pride over Lucy was evident in his words. He even said some lovely things about Lee, to his pleasant surprise. He then introduced Dan, "_as you all know, Tim is unable to be here to give his speech as he's a bit busy elsewhere, but Dan has agreed to read it for him. Dan…_".

To the surprise of many Tim's speech was really very good, it was funny in places, there were anecdotes to make people laugh but nothing that would offend Lee or Lucy. It was also very moving. He talked about his love for his sister, and his friendship with Lee. By the end Lee was actually crying, as was Lucy, and they leant into each other. "_When I first found out Lucy was going out with Lee I was not happy about it at all. In fact, I punched him. You see, Lee was never known for his ability to forge long-term relationships, his track record with women wasn't great, I'm sure he won't mind me saying. I didn't want my sister to get hurt. But then I realised that was because he'd never truly been in love before. But he loved, I mean, he loves Lucy, more than anything in the world and I know he'll be as loyal a husband to her as he has been a best friend to me. Finally, I'd like to thank him for making my sister so happy. I'm so pleased to be here today to share in Lee and Lucy's happiness just as they have in me and Daisy's. I'd like to propose a toast… to the bride and groom_". "_To the bride and groom_", the words echoed around the room.

When it was time for the first dance, Lee took Lucy's hand and led her onto the dance floor, they'd chosen one of Lucy's favourite songs, and it fitted the mood perfectly. Neither of them were normally ones to get up and dance, yet neither felt self-conscious now. Lee placed his arms around Lucy's waist, and she put hers around his neck. There was no cheesy pre-planned wedding dance, they just started swayed slowly from side to see, looking into each other's eyes, and Lee twirled Lucy around. They stole a kiss, passionate yet gentle, not caring that they were surrounded by people. Lucy then leant her head on Lee's shoulder and they continued to move together along to the music, eventually joined by their friends and family on the dancefloor as the song changed.

The music and dancing continued throughout the evening, and everyone had a wonderful time. Lucy chose to keep her wedding dress on all day rather than changing into something less restrictive, she wanted to get as much use out of it as possible. She had kicked off her shoes fairly early on in the proceedings though, finding it much more comfortable to dance barefoot.

Just after midnight, when the reception was coming to a close, Wendy's phone rang and she called Geoffrey, Lee and Lucy over. It was Tim. They waited in baited breath while she answered it. "_Oh, Tim, congratulations, that's brilliant news. How's Daisy? Good. Oh Tim I'm overjoyed for you both, we'll come over in the morning if that's ok, give you both a chance to sleep"._ "_Well?"_ said all three, looking at Wendy expectantly. "_They've had a little boy, with a healthy pair of lungs on him apparently. I could hear him crying in the background. Mum and baby both doing well. Daisy's exhausted but ok. Tim said she coped with it all amazingly. They haven't named him yet, they're still trying to decide what suits him the most. He says we can all go and visit tomorrow"_. The four shared a group hug, and continued celebrating until the staff at the hotel finally told them they need to wrap things up.

Lee carried Lucy into their hotel bedroom, placing her down next to the bed. Lee stroked Lucy's cheek, before running his hands down her arms and taking her hands in his. "_So, how does it feel to be Mrs McKenzie?_", whispered Lee. "_Amazing_", said Lucy. "_I'm so happy. I love you so much"_. "_I love you too_", breathed Lee, before reaching down to kiss her. When they broke away Lucy took Lee's hand and gestured towards the bed. "_You're not too tired?"_ he questioned, knowing what a long and emotional day they had both had. "_No. Come here_", she replied shaking her head, looking at Lee with such love and longing that he felt his heart skip in anticipation. Lucy turned around so that Lee could unfasten her dress. He took his time, carefully undoing every clasp, placing kisses down her back as each bit of skin was exposed, making her shiver with desire. Lucy stood out of her dress, and blushed as Lee stood back slightly, admiring the lacy lingerie she had bought specially for this moment. "_God, you're beautiful_", he said, bring her close to him again and crushing his lips to hers. As he trailed them across her jaw, she felt her need for him build, and knew she couldn't wait for him much longer. "_Lee,_ y_ou're wearing too many clothes_", she breathed, realising that apart from his jacket he was still fully dressed. With this she started to unbutton his shirt as he kissed his way back up to her mouth. He wrestled his arms out of the sleeves and helped her slip the shirt off his back. Lucy removed Lee's belt and he gasped when she slipped her hand inside and stroked him briefly before finally freeing him from the rest of his clothes. Continuing to kiss and caress each other they at last fell onto the bed and let their need take over. Their lovemaking was slow and sensual, not only were they too tired for anything more energetic but tonight was about savouring each other and this moment, as neither wanted their perfect day to end...


	21. Chapter 21

**Just a really short chapter. The penultimate. I really hope you've enjoyed this story as much I've enjoyed writing it. This is only the second thing I've ever written and was originally only supposed to be a couple of chapters. Thanks again for the reviews. I go back to work tomorrow after 6 weeks so I won't be uploading as much. I do have some other ideas for stories though and may even try and write an M rated one. The final chapter will be a short epilogue.**

The next day, after the wedding breakfast, Lee and Lucy set off to visit the hospital with Wendy and Geoffrey. They greeted and congratulated Tim and he beckoned them into the side ward. They all melted when they say Daisy sitting up in the bed cradling the baby in her arms. They took it turns to hold the baby, who they learned had now been named Joseph. Lee and Lucy both got very emotional holding their tiny new nephew, and Lucy couldn't help but grin as she watched Lee gently rocking him. He would make such a good dad, she quietly said their goodbyes when Daisy fell asleep, before driving home to start packing for the honeymoon.

That evening, Lee and Lucy were sat at home on their sofa. Lucy turned to him. "_Lee, I've been thinking a lot today. About babies. Would you like one of your own?_". Lee pricked up his ears. "_You're not pregnant are you?", _heasked hopefully. Lucy replied, "_no, I know we've only just got married but I'm not getting any younger and I'd love us to start trying for baby, if you want to"._ Lee grinned at her, "_of course I want to, there's nothing I'd like more Lucy_", before kissing her firmly on the lips. Lee got up from the sofa and took Lucy's hand, leading her towards the bedroom. "_Where are we going?"_ asked Lucy, as if she didn't know. "_Well, if you want to try to try for a baby, there's no time like the present_", he replied, giving her a cheeky smile. Lucy giggled "_You're not getting any arguments from me_", she said as she hurried them up, pulling him along.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

A year had passed since Lee and Lucy last stood in this spot, watching the New Year's Eve fireworks. Lee had his arms wrapped protectively Lucy's waist, his hands resting on the curve of her baby bump. She was five months pregnant, they had both been overjoyed she fell pregnant after just a few weeks of trying. Things were going well, Lucy's morning sickness had ended and to their relief her hormones seemed to be quite stable at the moment. Lucy was actually enjoying being pregnant, and Lee thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"_Did you feel that?"_ asked Lucy, as the baby started kicking. Lee never failed to be in awe whenever he got to share in these moments. "_Yes, he obviously likes fireworks_", stated Lee, insisting as he always did in calling the baby a he even though they didn't know the sex. "_Happy New Year little one_", he whispered, stroking her stomach with one of his hands, while Lucy's rested hers on top of his. 2015 was going to be a very special year.


End file.
